The Past and Future
by someone88
Summary: Hime/Otome In the Past they've suffered the Himes' fate losing everything even each other. Now in the Future, after wating for the past thousands of years Natsuki will wait no longer & will stop at nothing to find HER. Even if it meant...ShizNat? OR NOT?
1. Chapter 1 News of Her

**The Past & Future**

**Chapter 1**

**News of HER**

The young girl ran through the alley, hidden by the shadows of the night. She ran harder and harder knowing that she should not and will not slow down. She could not risk being caught no matter what. She had been running straight nonstop for almost three hours now even she would be tired after that. So worn-out and exhausted she turned at a corner and hid in the darkness hoping that it would be enough to hide her from them. As soon as she sat down sleep almost won her over but she fought it with all her might and finally conquered it.

_Damn it! I won't, I can't fall asleep. I'll never let them catch me, never! Not until I met her once again I won't give up! _

The girl thought this over and over again until she heard voices.

"Did you find her?"

"No, we looked everywhere, she's not here."

"You stupid maggots, look harder!"

"Hai!"

The young girl could hear the footsteps getting softer and softer soon they were gone. She stepped out of the darkness and went to the clearer area of the alleys. From behind a hand reached out and grabbed the girl her body tensed up and she was about to flip the stranger when he whispered to her.

"Hey, princess slow down it's just me."

Upon hearing those words the girl stopped her pervious actions to attack the man and relaxed a little bit.

"Don't ever do that again unless you want to die."

The girl said in a low and threatening voice.

"Ok chill man I was just here to help ya you know."

The man said while backing away and held his hands up showing that he did not want any trouble.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?

"The reason you are here, to tell me something, you idiot!"  
"OH! That! Yeah I remember but first why don't we go somewhere else first. It's not safe to talk here."

Even though she was annoyed immensely by the man but she had to agree this was not the right place to talk at so she nodded giving the man her approval and followed him. They made their way toward a bar, the kind that was filled with music and loud noise, and entered. Looking around the man saw a spot that was private enough for them to talk and motioned for the girl to follow his there. Once they sat down he began to open his mouth to speak but the girl bet him to it.

"So did you find her yet or not?"

He sighed.

"You're so straight forward aren't you?"

"Yeah now did you or not?"

The man looked around vigilantly as if he was trying to find something or someone. Even after he was finished with his observations he remained silent. At this the girl was furious, not only because of her short temper but also at the fact that she was so annoyed she would have punched him right in the face but in her years she learned to not make a scene everywhere she went so she just said.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'm leaving."

"Wait!" The man called out to the girl.

The girl stopped but did not look back. The man urged her to sit down and he will tell her everything. Eventually she did and questioned him.

"So did you?"

"I… I'm not sure but I think she's the one you're looking for but…"

"But what?!" The girl was getting irritated at his little stunts.

"Her… I mean she… she g… umm… well…"

This was the last straw she exploded.

"What the hell?! Just spilt it out already!!" Right as she finished she would sense the stares from the other customers at her so she recomposed herself and sat down fuming on the inside.

The man was no doubt frightened and replied to fast she barely could hear what he said but she did.

"Yes I think I found her and she's going to Garderobe Academy!" He said in one breath.

"I see."

The man stared at her. He was expecting more than just an 'I see' statement but that was all he got.

The girl thought.

_Finally I will see her once again, after so long. _

"Umm… is that all?" The man asked a little uncertain.

"Yeah what else did you expect? For being Yamada's descendent you sure don't act like it." The girl's mood was lightened when she heard about HER but now she was somewhat amuse by the man's actions and words, after all she did know his great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-grandfather.

The man was confused.

"What you mean by that?"

She did not want his to know yet so she lied.

"Nothing."

"But…"

Seeing that he wanted more information she quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, there was something else. I need a place to stay for now and a bike. And how long will it take you to enroll me in that gatherobi place?"

"What?! You want to go to Garderobe Academy?! That's almost impossible!"

"Why?" The girl asked so innocently to the point where that man could not believe his ears. She wanted to go to Garderobe the place that trained Otomes for the world!

"Look it's a place for young maidens to come and train to be bodyguards for royalty, as in kings and queens. The girls who qualify are those of many skills and talents, that or they have connections. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, so? What's the problem? I have talents too you know." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but…" He began but was once again cut off.

"Just apply me for the thing and leave the rest to me. If I don't get in it's not your fault ok?"

The man gave up. He wasn't going to win this fight so he wasn't going to try after all the application date for it was only a few days away so he went with it.

"Ok fine I'll get you a bike and place to stay until the date for the application ceremony but after that you're on your own." He said thinking there's no way for her to even pass the test never less be an Otome so there was no harm in trying.

The girl was satisfied.

"Ok later then. Met me at the usual." She said and left as she did she thought.

_Well he's a bit arrogant. He makes it sound like I can't do it even if I tried. Ha! Wait till he sees! But at last I'll find her. At Last._

The man replied.

"Bye Kuga." But in the back of his mind he thought that she would soon hate him for giving her hope of being able to enter the academy but crushing it later and sighed.

But boy was he wrong, soon he see that for himself. 


	2. Chapter 2 Can She Make it?

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 2**

**Can She Make it?**

It was a nice fine day. Today was a day where you would just want to go on a picnic or just smile for no real reason. However this was not the case for the descendant of Yamada, Tadashi Yamada. Just a few days ago he had just have had to met with an acquaintance of his father and had to go through hell to get her what she wanted. She asked for a motorcycle and a place to stay at,well those were the least he could do for a friend of his father's but what really troubled him was that she wanted him to enlist her in THE Garderobe Academy! At first he got a request from his father to help out a friend but he found out that the 'friend' that he was suppose to help was a young girl that looked like she was in her teens, which made him look a lot older. Next she asked him to find someone based on their characteristics and you know what her descriptions were as good as asking a blind man what he saw even though he was blind! Then he saw her get chased by some gangs and when he asked her about it she said that it was the usual and it was no problem! It got worse and worse until she asked him to enroll her in Garderobe Academy!

He did everything she asked him to do and now he was doing the impossible. He went and started doing illegal things. He, in order to get Natsuki into Garderobe, made a fake file for her and gave her a new name and everything but that did not guarantee her acceptance into the Garderobe Academy. Garderobe was a place for talented or noble young maidens to learn and train to be the best of the best bodyguards. It was a renown place and everyone wanted in, not to mention the fact that the only took in a few girls a year, it was practically impossible for Natsuki to get in. He did his best to not raise her hopes up too high but she made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world to do! He tried to tell her how hard it was going to be but she never listens so he gave up.

Today was the day that Natsuki was going to be tested for her worthiness of acceptance in to the Garderobe Academy and even though he didn't think she would pass he was there for moral support. Remembering that he told Natsuki to met him at the front of the testing grounds, he quickened his pace and arrived to see, not a frightened or at all nervous girl, Natsuki standing there with her back to the wall and relaxed. He for once was surprised to be greeted with a cold but calm look.

"Hey what took ya so long?" The raven hair girl said even though she thought something else.

_What the hell Yamada was never this late!! I'm soo soooo gonna …. No no no calm down sigh ok I'm calm. _

"Sorry." Tadashi Yamada said with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever let's go."

"Ok. First you need to enter into the building and wait for them to call you by your new name, Natsuki Kruger. Then they'll bring you into a room and brief you on the tests and then they'll test you. Got it?"

"Yeah sure." Natsuki said with such a carefree tone that it made Yamada worry.

"Are you sure about this I mean if you…" He tried one last time but was cut off.

"Oi! I told you I'm sure now stop it you're getting annoying!" With that said the raven hair girl left and vanished into the building.

Inside the building, when Natsuki entered she saw about 50 other girls sitting or standing around waiting so she just found an empty spot on the wall and leaned against it. She waited. Seconds went by then minutes then hours, it felt like an eternity. That was what Natsuki thought but in reality it has only been about five minutes. All of a sudden a gray haired lady in a fray nun like uniform appeared through one of the doors.

"Next, Samantha Caro." That was all the lady said and existed with a girl.

The cycle repeated itself one or two more times but Natsuki, even though she was a lot more unruffled now she was getting anxious to see HER again. It was then that the doors that led into the building opened , even though Natsuki thought she was the last one to arrive, and a girl with short orange hair and a big busty chest entered.

_It's … That… That's MAI!! What?! No… _Natsuki frowned. _… It couldn't be I mean… _Natsuki's thoughts were cut off by the said girl.

"Hi! I'm Tokiha Mai! Pleased to met you! I'm from Zipang, where are you from?" Mai said to Natsuki.

Convincing herself that this Mai was not the same Mai she knew Natsuki answered.

"Well, Mai, I have no reason to tell you anything so please let me alone." Natsuki said in the most polite voice she could but still sent an infamous Kuga-Death-Glare at her.

Surprisingly Mai was not even fazed by it and still smiling she said.

"Aww… come on at least tell me you name!"

_Even though she's not Mai she acts like her. _Natsuki thought.

"Fine, its Natsuki Kug-Kruger, Natsuki Kruger."

Just as Mai was going to question her more she heard her name being called.

"Next, Kruger, Natsuki Kruger."

The raven hair girl left and followed that lady calling her. She was lead into a room with many other girls and was instructed to sit down. She found an empty spot and did so. The gray hair lady started to talk.

"For this test you will be required to prove to us that you are physically fit, mental able, and last but not least your abilities of…."

After hearing the first word Natsuki, like usual, zoned out. Even if she has matured a considerable rate but Natsuki is still the same Natsuki, meaning that she still had her short attention span. After awhile she saw the rest of the girls stand up so she did the same. They were led outside where the families or sponsors of the Otome candidates were at and the lady told them to do as many push-ups as they can the ones who did the most in five minutes who pass this part of the test. Natsuki thought that was weird but she didn't take any chances. Since her days as a former Hime she was physically fit and could do about a few hundred or so but now she could do almost a thousand in those five minutes. She wasn't sure what the normal amount for the girls now was so she thought if normal in the past was about thirty or forty then she would just add about fifteen more for each fifty or so years that has passed. In the end her head just started to hurt so she just did about two to three hundred push-ups then stopped. When she stood up without even breaking a sweat doing those push-ups she could see that everyone, including Yamada in the crowd, was staring at her. She did not know what she did that cause this reaction but before she could ask the gray hair lady asked her.

"Natsuki Kruger, how many did you do?"

"Umm… I did about 282… I think that was it."

"Well then, congratulations Miss Kruger you passed, the rest only did about one hundred but you bested that."

"…"

It was then that Natsuki understood why everyone was staring at her.

_Oh ooooo… so that's why…. I guess that was a bit too much…. _


	3. Chapter 3 Final Test

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 3**

**Final Test**

Realizing that she stood out too much after her little performance Natsuki decided to lay low until for now and try to not attract any more attention. If she did attract any more then THEY might be able to confirm that she's not dead yet and try to kill her.

_If SHE's really here then I can't afford to put her in danger again. Not after…._

Natsuki made her choice and waited until everyone finished the push-ups. She looked around and saw many other girls having a hard time and some only did about fifty and fainted.

_I guess I really did do too many… No wonder they all looked so shocked! _NAtsuki thought and mentally laughed at herself. However on the outside her face showed no emotions, none what so ever, after all after so long she had to pick up a skill or two. A hour or so later about half the girls were disqualified because they couldn't meet the required standards and the rest were led into another room, including Natsuki.

The girls entered into a room with many small tables that could seat two people each. There was a button and a light bulb-like-thing on each table. Natsuki, as she entered the room, thought it looked like one of those quiz show places where someone would push the button and answer questions. She was really amused that the people of this century had a place like this.

_Hmm… I wonder why we're here. HA! Don't tell me we're gonna play game or something right? _Natsuki had on an amused expression. _Yeah right…_

As she thought that the grayed hair lady instructed everyone to sit down one at each table. After her instructions another group of girls came into the room they were in, it happened to be the group with 

Mai in it. The gray hair lady told those girls the same thing as she told Natsuki's group but instead of one at every table she told them to go to a table that already have someone there, meaning two to a table.

_Oh no! please don't tell me that this Mai is going to sit at my table! Please no!! NO!!_

Looks like the gods weren't on Natsuki's side because as Natsuki expected Mai, as soon as she saw Nasuki, ran over and sat right next to Natsuki.

"Hi! It's you again! Remember me?" The orange hair girl questioned Natsuki.

"Yeah, you're Mai right?" _Who could forget? I mean you're just like the Mai I knew. _Natsuki said and thought.

"OH! You do remember me! So you passed that test too, Natsuki?"

"Yeah, and it's Kruger, to you." 

"Aww!! Come on Natsuki don't be like that aren't we friends?"

Before Natsuki could retort, the gray hair lady's voice rand throughout the room silenced all the noises.

"I appoligize for the late introductions but my name Maria Graceburt, you may call me Miss Maria. Now that about half of you girls have already been disqualified, we shall begin the second part of the OTOME exam. Starting immediately you shall be working with the other person sitting next to you at your table. The two of you will compete against all the others girls in this room to answer the questions given to you. The one that cannot answer correctly or in time will be automatically disqualified. When your team has the answer you will type it on the screen that will appear. Do you all understand?"

All of the girls in the room answered. "Yes, Miss Maria."

Natsuki sighed. _Great now I'm stuck with Mai Jr.! If she answers wrong then I'll lose the chance of seeing HER again! That will NOT happen. I'll make sure of that. _

"The questions you will have to answer will have to with history, science, or martial arts and things related to Otomes. Question number one: What does otome mean in the old language of Japanese?"

Screens appeared and the timer with one minute started it's countdown. Everyone was silent. In the time of the Otomes they spoke a language similar to English and languages like Japanese were near extinction so very few knew of it. All the girls were panicking and suddenly all started to talk at once to discuss the question with their partners.

Mai looked to Natsuki and asked.

"Natsuki do you know the answer?"

_What should I say? If I went straight out and say it we'll get the right answer and pass this round but it doesn't look like anyone else here knows. What should I do?!_

"Umm… well … I …" The raven hair girl was stumbling on her own words but finally decided to speak coherently.

"What about you? Do you know?"

Mai heisted as well but unlike Natsuki she was straight to the point.

"Yeah I do… do you think I'm weird or I'm a bookworm because I know? I mean most of the others don't but…"

Natsuki was relieved to hear that. "No Mai I don't think you're a bookworm or anything like that. It's ok to know the answer. What do you think it is?"

"Well…. I think it's supposed to mean maiden… but… I …"

Natsuki cut her off. "Ok let's type that in."

Before Mai could object or anything Natsuki already did it and the light on their desk turned yellow, meaning the answer was being pended, their light was the first to go on. The rest of the girls' times were running out but soon more and more started to answer. At the instant that the timer rang all the girls in the room answered. About one third of the girls' lights turned green, the rest turned red and those whose light turned red were disqualified. When Mai saw that they passed she jumped for joy and hugged Natsuki.

"Natsuki we passed! We did it!"

Natsuki tried to keep on a serious face but somehow a smile crept pass her defenses. _Hmm... She acts just like the Mai I knew…_

"Yeah good job." Natsuki said in a whisper but Mai heard it.

Mai's smile widens and hugged Natsuki tighter but Natsuki pushed her away.

"Ok that's enough already!" Natsuki complained.

The girls around Mai and Natsuki were equally excited and were all celebrating. However, it seemed it like Miss Maria agreed with Natsuki.  
"That enough celebrating girls now let us go on to the next question." Miss Maria said.

Everyone groaned but obeyed. This cycle of things continued there were about only ten pairs left. Miss Maria then announced that the next question will be the last and those who are able to answer it will pass this test without having to participate in the last exam. This made the remaining contestants nervous and anxious.

Miss Maria could see that so she continued and asked the question.

"The last question is: What is a thick condiment made primarily from vegetable oil and egg yolk that's whitish-yellow in color, and it is a stable emulsion formed from the oil and the yolks that was eaten in the ancient days? To answer press the button on your desk"

Without even discussing the answer with Mai, Natsuki answered immediately. She pushed the button. Miss Maria was surprised because in all her days teaching at the academy and testing the new recruits she always asked this question knowing that no one knew the answer so they'll have to take the following test.

"Yes Miss Kruger? What is your answer?"

"Mayo!" Natsuki said but rephrased it. "I mean mayonnaise."

Miss Maria was quick to answer because she said the same thing to all who guess in the past.

"I'm sorry but that is inco…" However this time was different and Miss Maria stopped midsentence, clearly showing shock on her face.

"I mean, yes Miss Kruger that, that is correct. You and Miss Tokiha Mai pass and will not have to take the next exam. Congratulations, you pass and are accepted into the Garderobe Academy."

Mai was shocked and surprised that Natsuki knew that. Natsuki, herself, was mentally kicking or rather beating herself up.

_SHIT!! I did it again! I can't believe I just answered that!! In this century mayo doesn't exist anymore! AHRRR!! It's like wearing a poster saying 'OH! Look at me I'm a walking book that has information from the past! I thought I decided to lay low?!_

And so not only did Natsuki pass she now doesn't have to take the last test but since her tongue slipped will this get out? Will THEY find her? Will she find HER? What will happen as Natsuki enter the Garderobe Academy in the next chapter?

Author's Notes:

Umm… so well what do you think about the story so far? I don't know if I should speed the story up a bit or slow it down or keep this at this rate…. If anyone has any concerns, complains, or questions please tell me so I can improve this story. Oh and if you want me to answer your reviews please say so on the review cause otherwise I won't. Thanks for reading and I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.


	4. Chapter 4 Who is she?

**The Past and Future **

**Chapter 4**

**Who is she?**

After failing to 'lay low' and not to mention passing the tests and getting accepted by Garderobe Academy, Natsuki met up with little Yamada. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he by no means expected Natsuki to pass the first nonetheless get accepted into Garderobe Academy.

"Kuga, you never told me that you were trained for this!"

Even though Natsuki expected him to be surprised she didn't think that he would assume that she trained for this test thing.

"What do you mean I didn't train for anthing."

"Then how do you explain doing about three hundred push-ups without even breaking a sweat!!"

Natsuki sighed. _So they did notice after all… I guess I better try to fix this…._

"Uhh… I didn't do three hundred yet…. And it was…. Ummm… tiring too ya know…."

Yamada was obviously not satisfied with that answer but dropped that part of the test.

"Ok then even if you're Hercules or something, how do you explain the other test?! You answered every question perfectly and not only that you got the last question right!"

_Oh shit… what should I say?! Wait how did he even know that?! _

"Wait Yamada why do you know that?"

"Well it was kind of hard to miss when they were broadcasting it everywhere!"

_WTF!? They what?! Shit I didn't know that if I did…. Man! Focus… Focus… ok _

Not having any other retorts Natsuki sent an infamous Kuga-death-glare at Yamada.  
"Whatever, it's none of your business so just drop it."

"…" Yamada was frozen at the spot he stood at. He felt as if a blizzard had just passed by, after all these year there's no way that Natsuki didn't improve her death glare.

Satisfied with Yamada's reaction the raven hair girl hopped on the bike she got earlier and rode off into town. As she rode around and cleared her head she detected the urge to consume her favorite substance, mayo, but as said before that certain substance is extinct in this century. Therefore she decided to take things into her own hands and bought ingredients to make some mayonnaise but as she got out of the store her phone rang. She answered it and was simply shocked by the voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey! Natsuki, it's me! I can't believe you ran off like that after we passed! You didn't even stay to hear the instructions Miss Maria gave us afterwards!"

"Um… Sorry… I didn't mean…" She said that out of habit because the girl was just like Mai, physically and by the way she said stuff but Natsuki quickly regained her senses.

"Wait, Mai how did you get this number?!"

"Oh, that? Tadashi-kun told me when I asked him! Also Natsuki when are you going to get home I'm tired of waiting!"

"What!? Yamada did!? And what do mean waiting?!"

"I'm at your apartment right now. Tadashi-kun told me where you lived too."

_Note to self kill Yamada and deal with Mai. I mean is it too much to ask… SHIT she's at my apartment! If she sees my stuff then she'll know! Or at least get suspicious!_

"Ok Mai, sit sill I'll be there as soon as possible but DON'T and I repeat DON'T touch anything!"

Natsuki hung up, jumped on her bike, and rushed home to prevent anything from happening. She parked her bike at the nearby parking lot and started running toward her house but as fate intended she caught sight of three or four figures in an alleyway and a smaller figure being surrounded by them. Natsuki's logic was fighting against her conscience, should she help the smaller figure or should she rush home to stop Mai from doing whatever she's doing? It was like a tug-of-war game but in the end her conscience won and she decided to help the small figure and leave as soon as possible. The raven hair girl dashed to her destination at an inhumane speed only possible for supernatural beings, such as herself, a HIME. As she neared the place she jumped and landed on one of the larger figure, from what she can see now, it was a guy probably a gangster and landed on her feet with the grace that she had gained over the years. She went on to beat the crap out of the other three guys and left before the small figure could response to her actions and hurried back to her apartment.

Today was the day for the new Garderobe Academy tests to pick new OTOMEs and most of the campus's administrations were at the test site, which left the Trias, the top three pearls in charge to do whatever the pleased. Shizuru Viola did just that. Since her supply of tea was gone she decided to go buy some more. After disguising herself to fit in, even though because she was top pearl of Garderobe Academy most people knew who she was, she set off for the tea shop downtown. Even if it was not located at a safe place it had the best type of tea there, so she didn't care, after all she's the number one pearl right? Sadly she was wrong. Once she bought her tea she made her way back to Garderobe Academy but on the way there she, against her rational judgment, decided to take a short cut and walked down an alley. Three or four gangsters saw that and cornered her. It looked like they were about to say or do something when a raven hair girl descended from out of nowhere like an angel and landed 

on the guy closest to Shizuru. Within seconds the said girl's fury was bestowed upon the other thugs and she walked away. Not believing her eyes Shizuru blinked and then all she saw was the long raven hair of her savior, glistening as the sun's rays hit her, making her look like a goddess sent from the heavens, and fadeing away from Shizuru. The chestnut-hair Trias tried to response and ask for a name or to even say thank you but her savior had already left leaving Shizuru with her thoughts.

_Ara, who was that? My savior is so cruel saving me then leaving like that…_

As soon as she saved that girl, Natsuki, ran back to her apartment only to find Mai standing at her front door. _Why is she standing out here? Shouldn't she be inside? Oh well at least she' s not messing around._

"Natsuki, you're finally here! I've been waiting forever!"

"Uhh…. Yeah sorry…. But why are you even here?"

"Oh that! Well since you left so fast Miss Maria didn't get a chance to tell you that school will start the day after tomorrow and we'll have to be there early to get examined and nanomachines."

"Nanomachines?"

"Yeah they enable us to materialize ROBEs, you have to have one if you're going to be an OTOME."

"Yeah… Thanks for letting me know, Mai. See ya tomorrow bye." Natsuki said in a rushed tone but it ensured that there would be no arguments about it so Mai left reluctantly after saying good bye to Nasuki. When Mai left Natsuki entered her apartment and dropped dead on her bed. She started to think about what Mai said hoping to find a solution to everything.

_Shit… if I get examine then… they'll know… I'll have to think of a way to pass that…. And nanomachines… I think I heard of those before…. Wasn't it something that Fumi-san was working on a little while after Director Mashiro died… Most importantly… Will YOU be there? Are YOU there at Garderobe Academy?_

Natsuki sighed and drifted off to her dreams hoping to find temporary peace. 

Author's Notes:

So what do you think of the story so far? Is it a bit boring? Well if it is I can tell you that Natsuki will meet HER soon. Also I need some help and opinions, do you think I should let Natsuki remember Shizuru or not? If Natsuki remembers then the action parts will come in but if she doesn't then there'll be some ShizNat interactions. I'm really not sure about this… it could affect the whole story depending on whether or not Natsuki remembers. Please tell me your opinions! Oh and please review too! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Butou

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 5**

**Butou**

"No! Don't! Don't go!" The raven hair girl said in a desperate attempt to prevent the other girl from leaving.

The girl called to turned and smiled but that smile was filled with an array of emotions. Sadness because she was leaving, happiness because the other girl wanted her to stay, and pain because she had to go were a few of the emotions that were portrayed in that smile.

"Kanin na, but good bye." With that the girl painfully slowly turned her head away as a lone tear drop traveled down her face she disappeared into the darkness.

"NO!"

"NO!!" Natsuki screamed as she bolted up from her bed, her shoulder length raven hair drenched in sweat and her whole body still shaking from the dream. She sighed.

_It… It was just a… dream… no, a nightmare… I haven't had that one for a while…. Why now? Oh well…. I doesn't matter because no matter what I will find YOU!_

She was about to lay back down and try to go back to sleep but her cell phone rang. She answered it only to hear a familiar voice.

"Natsuki! Are you up yet?!"

"Yeah, I am so you don't have to yell Mai."

"Oh… sorry I didn't mean to yell but Tadashi-san said that you usually don't wake up this early and I thought you might miss the nanomachine shots and inspections so I called."

"Yamada did? That's new but thanks for calling anyways I'm already up so you don't have to worry."

"Ok then I'll see you there?"

"Yeah see ya."

Natsuki hung up and held her hand to her head.

_This early and I already have a headache! But to make it worse Mai called! I don't even remember being her friend either way! The next time I see Yamada I'm going to kill him! But… I guess that's a long time from now… At least I packed everything already… Still can't believe they're making everyone move into the academy dorms._

Natsuki went, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got on her bike to go to her destination, Garderobe Academy.

The instant she got to Garderobe Academy Mai found her, not even giving her a chance to park her bike.

"Hey Natsuki!"

"Yo Mai. What's up?"

"You're almost late you know!"

"Late for what?" The biker said as she looks at her phone. It was only eight and the nano-thingys were at eleven. What could she be late for?

"The Butou! The Butou! That's what you're late for!"

"What? Butou? The dance? What dance?"

Mai giggled at the raven hair girl's innocent expression. "No Natsuki, not a dance but, well… it kind of is but not what you think. The Butou are formal ceremonial battles between Otomes."

"What? A dance is a battle?" Natsuki said. _Wow, I thought that the carnival was messed up but this is just weird! Hmm… maybe they dance when the fight? Or do they dance instead of fighting and it's just a battle to see who's better?_

"Ah! Either way Natsuki come with me! You get it when you see! Hurry the seats are filling up!" Mai said as she dragged the confused puppy along.

When they got there as Mai said it was filling up and fast so Natsuki and Mai found a seat quickly and sat down.

"And now, the battle between the number two pearl, Haruka Armitage…" The announcer said and waited for a reaction. The crowd was screaming the said girl's name and clapping as a sign of encouragement for Haruka Armitage. Mai was pretty much doing to same so Natsuki clapped as a girl appear from below the ground, up a elevator-like machine. As she was in view the cheering and clapping got louder and louder until the announcer spoke again.

"And the number one pearl, Shizuru Viola!"

At that the crowd was cheering as hard as when Haruka Armitage's appearance but when the number one pearl appeared the crowd went wild, so loud that even Natsuki, who had suffered though Suzushiro's yelling, had to cover her ears. And even then it still didn't really help.

_What is up with these people?! AH! It's so loud! But at least even I can now tell who the favorite is now. But why are they so excited? It's just a dance thing right? …. But that girl what did they say her name was again? These people were so loud I couldn't even hear it! I think it was Shizuma or something… Whatever... _Natsuki thought but unexpectedly at that time she could hear her thoughts.

"Let the Butou… BEGIN!"

Everyone got quieter and the fight began. Natsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girls were in the air and fighting! _How?! Are they HIMEs?! No! That can't be! After the carnival and… THAT there shouldn't be any new one…. But then… HOW?!_

The girl called Haruka materialized a lager ball and chain mace weapon and headed straight toward the other girl. The other girl, the one who Natsuki didn't catch the name of, gracefully stepped aside and swung a double-edged naginata with blades that extend into whip-like chains and captured Haruka, swinging her around and around and at last throwing her into the pillar on the side of the arena. The scene reminded Natsuki of her HIME days so much that she had to smile but it frightened her at the same time. 

_Whoa! So that's what Mai meant. The battle itself is a fight and they are fighting but their movements were so fluid that it kind of does look like they're dancing! Ha! That Haruka girl looks so much Suzushiro! Even her weapon fits Suzushiro's personality! And that girl… Doesn't that weapon of hers like a naginata? HEY! She just captured the poor girl! Ouch! But… this reminds me of the carnival days… _

The battle was decided and the winner was, as everyone thought, the number one pearl. It was announced so and Mai and Natsuki left, heading to the nurse'd office because it was almost time for the nanomachine insertions.

"So what do you think, Natsuki? Do you get what I mean now by Butou?"

"Yeah, I do. But how do they do that?"

"Do what?"

"I mean flying, how can they fly?"  
"Oh, that's why we're going to get nanomachines now! The nanomachines allow you to materialize robes and those robes allow you to fly, or that's what I heard. They'll teach us more about it in class I think."

"Oh, by the way what was that girl's name?"

"Which one?"

"Hmm… both I guess I didn't really hear either of their full names."

"Well, the one that came up first and lost was the number two pearl, Haruka Armitage. The number one pearl, the winner, is Shizuru Viola." Mai said and turned to Natsuki but saw that Natsuki stood there behind her froze in place. 

"Shi-zu-ru…"

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? I know I'm drawing out this a bit but I just had a great idea and I know I said that Natsuki is going to met HER really soon but…. Sorry not in this chapter! Sorry! I really mean it! But now I can promise that in the next chapter that they will meet ok? Oh and to make up for not bringing HER in sooner I'm going to her a lot of XXXXNAT interactions later ok? Thanks for reading and please review.

P.S. Next Chapter Preview Below

Chapter 6

Title: Nano Confirmation

In the next chapter the long awaited meeting of who Natsuki thinks is HER will occur. Will this really be HER? Or will this be another failed search for HER? But that's not all! Natsuki will also battle with the nanomachines that will be inserted in her body! What will be Nasuki's reactions to them?! Will she just get a headache and fall asleep for a bit? Or will she react differently?!


	6. Chapter 6 Nano Confirmation

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 6**

**Nano Confirmation **

"Oh, by the way what was that girl's name?"

"Which one?"

"Hmm… both I guess I didn't really hear either of their full names."

"Well, the one that came up first and lost was the number two pearl, Haruka Armitage. The number one pearl, the winner, is Shizuru Viola." Mai said and turned to Natsuki but saw that Natsuki stood there behind her froze in place. 

"Shi-zu-ru…"

_Shizuru… Does that mean that you're really here? After all this time if you were still alive then… Why? Why didn't look for me? Why didn't you let me know that you didn't die THEN? Did you really blame me that much? Do you hate me now? Shizuru… _

Just seeing Natsuki standing there, looking way older then her assumed age with such pain and regret in her eyes, Mai was bothered by that.

"Natsuki?"

"…" No response came from Natsuki as she continued her pondered on questions of the past.

From just being bothered, Mai was now worried and started to shake Natsuki violently, thinking that the girl might have fainted standing for some reason.

"Natsuki! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

After being shook like that and being called upon Natsuki snapped out of her mental prison and somehow regained her senses.

"Y…Yeah, Mai, I'm fine, just…" She tried to make up a lie and by some means and experience made up a actually a semi-believable one. "Just… When I think about it I realized that when…. We umm... get the nano things the nurse will…. Aaaa… have to use…. Uhhhh… needle! Yeah she'll have to use a needle! I just don't like needles! Yeah! That's it."

"OH! It's just that?! And I thought something was wrong! You made me worry for a second there you know!" Mai laughed and believe that lie.

Natsuki nervously joined in. "Ha… ha… yeah… sorry I was just so deep in thought that I acted that way… why don't we go now. The soon the shot the sooner I stop worrying."

"Ok, let's go."

With that, Natsuki managed to lie her way out of a confusing situation but thoughts about Fujino Shizuru still lingered in her mind.

_Shizuru, will I finally find you? Or do you not want to be found? No… that shouldn't be true… should it? But… I shouldn't just assume Shizuru is here just because someone has her name that doesn't mean anything. Also this Shizuru's last name is Viola not Fujino, This might not even be Shizuru. Ok, I've got to keep thinking, this might just be a trap from THEM, I can't let my guard down, not even for a second. If this is Shizuru she'll find a way to tell me it's her and forgive me for acting this way. After all, she of all people would want me to be careful._

Just walking down the hallway, Natsuki and Mai could already see the long line of girls waiting to get the nano machines from the nurse. They, of course, got in line and waited till their turn. It took awhile but at last it was Mai's turn, Natsuki saw first handed what happened to Mai when she got her nano machines. Mai fainted for about five, ten at most, minutes. It was finally Natsuki's turn, but during the time before this, she spent it thinking about Shizuru and not about the nano machines, that was a huge mistake on her part. Natsuki, even before the Carnival and everything, was naturally smart but she just didn't even try to study or understand schoolwork because her mind was filled with revenge. However if she just sat down for a bit before the nano machines were inserted into her and thought about its effects scientifically she would've noticed that it would cause her to have a rather interesting reaction. But as I said before she didn't do that and it was her turn. The nurse, whose name tag said Yohko Helene, was facing away from her motioned her to sit down but once the nurse did look up she had on a worried look.

"Are you sure about this?" In a really weird tone that had other meanings Natsuki didn't catch the nurse questioned Natsuki.

"Yeah go ahead." Natsuki replied even after the nurse sent another look of concern toward Natsuki.

The nurse gave Natsuki the nano machine shot, though a bit unwillingly. "You can go lie down on that bed and remember to stay there no matter what ok?"

"Ye…" The word was caught in her throat.

_Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump_

Natsuki could hear her heart beat almost stop then rise in an instant getting louder and louder. All outside noises ceased to exist for Natsuki as she walked out of the nurse's office, not knowing exactly where she was going. She began to feel extremely hot and started to sweat. She felt that the drops of sweat on her were as cold as ice in liquid from as it ran down her face. Her vision started to blur and darkness was claiming her but she wouldn't go, she kept conscious. Her head felt like it was being cracked by a giant hammer and her stomach experienced a sensation like having crabs in there clawing their way out.

That was the limit. She couldn't stand it anymore and fell to the ground. Lucky, or not, for Natsuki some girls were around when this happened. They rushed to Natsuki and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" One on the girls asked.

Natsuki felt weak. She didn't even have enough strength to stand up and didn't even try to answer. "Of course, now that you're here, that is." A voice answered. _What?! Who was that?! Wait! Isn't that my voice?! Did I say that?! _Coincidently, there was an answer to her question as she saw herself in a puddle of water on the ground. Yes, that was her and she had on a charming and seductive smile. _AHHH!! What's wrong with my body?! I didn't say that nor am I in the mood to be smiling!! WHAT THE HELL!? I have no control over my body!! _As she thought that her body acted on its own again and stood up, leaning closer to the girl that asked her about her condition, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for caring but I must be on my way now. I really do hope to see you later." She said to the blushing girl and left, not before captivating the rest of the other girls' hearts with a dashing smile.

_HOLY SHIT!! Did I just do what I think I did?! AHH!! Stop that me!! No don't do that!! _Natsuki thought as her body went around enchanting every single person she saw. _NOOOooooooo!! Stop!! What is wrong with me!? The nano machines! That's it! I should've known! They react differently to different people! But why this?! Anything but this!! Ah! Not again! _The raven hair HIME reflected to herself as she gained another fan. _It must be because of my HIME abilities that I'm reacting like this! I don't see anyone else acting this way! But how do I stop it before something really bad happened?! THAT'S! NO!! Why does she have to appear now?! _Natsuki thought as she saw a girl with long but not too long and short but not too short chestnut hair walking gracefully toward her direction.

After the Butou, Shizuru was greeted by her fans and the teachers with flowers and compliments as she existed. Each time a compliment or flowers were given to her she smiled politely and thanked them but her mind was elsewhere. During the Butou, or rather right before it, she thought she saw her savior from the other day in her crowds cheering for her and she hoped that she would get a chance to talk to her if possible and if luck was on her side, her savior might even go to Garderobe Academy. If her savior did then Shizuru told herself she would stop at nothing to get to know her savior better. But now, Shizuru had to deal with her fan girls first. She gracefully managed to elude them after awhile and was walking alone down a pathway and all of a sudden she was captured by a pair of arms snaking around her waist. She was just about to exterminate whoever this was until she saw strains of midnight blue hair descend on her shoulders. It was her savior from the other day.

"Ara, May I ask what you are doing to me?" Ara, _that surprised me! I did not think my savior would do this!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on you or anything but I thought you were going to fall so I thought I'd catch you before that happens." _NOOO!! Now what?! Why am I hugging someone who might be Shizuru?!_

"Well thanks to you I don't think that would happen now anytime soon ara, but I might suffocate from lack of air before that." Shizuru teased and looked down to the arms around her.

The raven hair girl chuckled. "Why how rude of me." _AHH!! Let go!! Why won't my body let go of her?! Hey… Now that I think about it wasn't Shizuru's HIME mark right here? If this is Shizuru then she would be sensitive there…_ Natsuki's body, as if responding to Natsuki's conclusion, let go of Shizuru and stepped back.

Now that the raven hair girl wasn't behind her, Shizuru got a clear look at her savior. The midnight blue mane and the deep emerald green eyes of her savior even enchanted Shizuru. Natsuki in the other side was turmoil in her mind. _She looks just like Shizuru! How could it not be her?! But… the HIME mark… _Now as if her body knew its limits it leaned closer to Shizuru, right next to her ear and spoke in a low and husky voice. "Looks like our time now is up, good bye."

Shizuru then did something she did not normally do, she blushed a light shade of red and opened her mouth to say something or even ask for her savior's name but Natsuki's body had already disappeared. 

Natsuki's body ran at top speed, which was very fast considering the fact that she was a HIME and just had nano machines inserted in her body. It somehow ended up in a forest near Garderobe Academy and stopped. It spoke seemingly to no one.

"Who are you? Come out and face me!"

"Nat-chan! After so long and that's the first thing you tell me? I'm so sad!" A voice replied to Natsuki's body's words.

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? I know the ShizNat was short in this chapter but it had to happen for Natsuki to be stopped. And assuming you know who the voice in the end belongs to, what do you think the GEM for that person should be? Oh and if you don't know you can guess but if you do know then I need a little help. I'm thinking Bloodstone, Calcite, Citrine, or Jasper. But even though the last one is the best of this person Ms. Maria is already the Eternal Jasper or something so if I pick the last one and give that person a different nickname will you mind? If you have any other suggestions for the name or GEM then please tell me! Thanks for reading and please review.

P.S. I might not update that fast in the next week or so because I'm really busy with work but I'll try to get another chapter in before anything so that there'll be more ShizNat before I postpone writing this story for about one or two weeks. Same goes to all my other stories after tomorrow or the day after that. Sorry but if you have to blame, blame school and teachers and homework and tests and quizzes. 


	7. Chapter 7 No Longer Here?

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 7**

**No Longer Here?**

Natsuki's body ran at top speed, which was very fast considering the fact that she was a HIME and that she just had nano machines inserted into her body.

It somehow ended up in a forest near Garderobe Academy and stopped. It spoke seemingly to no one.

"Who are you? Come out and face me!"

"Nat-chan! After so long and that's the first thing you tell me? I'm so sad!" A voice replied to Natsuki's body's words.

The body's head whipped toward the direction where the voice originated from.

Many trees were in the Natsuki's body's view, hidden in the shadows, but from it all a figure, oh so very familiar, surfaced out of the thicket of tree.

"Bearer of the Child Gakutenou huh? State you business here." Words frozen and emotionless came from Natsuki's body to the defender of justice.

A frown was evident on the face of the one spoken to. "Come on Nat-chan, I'm just here to see you!"

"If that is all then you have accomplished your mission, leave bearer of the Child Gakutenou." The body replied in the same tone as before.

Now, all playfulness or silliness completely disappeared from the bearer of Gakutenou, leaving behind something that was almost never present on her face. It wasn't a frown or anything like that. It was neutral, so neutral that it was scary.

She didn't show any emotions what so ever.

"You're not Natsuki are you? No, never mind I take that back, your physical body is Natsuki but you're in control aren't you?"

Natsuki was confused. She knew that she wasn't in control of her body but nothing else was clear.

_Whoa! Is that really her?! I've never seen her like this before! _

_Wait, there were a few times she was like this… _

_During the… _

_And when… _

_Those were the only times she didn't have a stupid smile on… What does she mean I'm not in control? Who the hell is she talking to?! Why can't I do anything?! _

"Yes, I am. But even if you are a HIME, it doesn't mean that if you stand in my way I won't hesitate to eliminate you." The body of Natsuki's threatened.

The defender of justice sighed. "Natsuki, are you just going to sit there and let yourself be controlled like this?"

_Huh? She's talking to me? Doesn't she know I can't answer her? And what?! Controlled? She's got to be kidding! Who's controlling me?_

"Are you going to let Duran run wild and do whatever?"

_Duran?! Duran is controlling me?! That doesn't even make sense!_

"You're probably confused aren't you, Natsuki?" The figure looked somewhat amused.

_Ughh… YEAH! I don't even have a clue about what you're talking about!_

"Well, you see, Duran is on control of your body because of the nano machines in your body. You know how a HIME and their Child are connected? So, what happened was that when something foreign invaded your body Duran took control to prevent anything bad from happening, meanwhile, fulfilling your subconscious desires or thoughts." The red head explained in a overly serious voice.

_THE HELL!! I'm not a pervert that would go around touching people! But Duran? I knew I should have paid attention to the nano machine things!_

"Ha! I'm just joking! I don't know what you did but you took back control of your body of a second and… HA HA HA!" A stupid grin found its way back on to the defender of justice's face.

_I'm going to kill her when I get my body back!_

"Ok, well it isn't a complete lie either. Duran is trying to help you accomplish your goal but the thing is that it uses ways you wouldn't. Simply, it's like a alternate personality but at the same time not. Oh, by the way you can regain control by-"

The figure was cut off by Duran launching Natsuki's foot in her midsection.

Fortunately, the figure dodged not a second too soon, avoiding damage.

"I have said this before but Bearer of the Child of Duran, if you stand in my way I will annihilate you."

Duran, using Natsuk's body, continued attacking the defender of justice nonstop. The figure wasn't overpowering Duran but was a match for it.

The both of them continued their exchange of attacks and blocks or dodges while jumping from place to place around the forest. In the process of all this it's amazing how the forest was still a forest rather than otherwise for trees were getting broken and falling as the fight continued.

In between punches the figure managed to get out a few words.

"Natsuki-"

"Think of-"

"Your most important-"

"Person! Then, OUCH!"

"Command Duran to-"

"Give you back control!"

_Think of HER? Think of Shizuru? How would that help? It wouldn't hurt to try… _

_Shizuru…_

Images of her most important person flashed though her mind.

_DURAN! GIVE ME BACK CONTROL!_

Instantly when she thought that her body became hers again. The defender didn't know that so she continued her spin kick, effectively landing on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki fell from the tree tops, with gravity playing into everything; she dropped flat on her back on the clod hard ground.

"MI-DO-RI! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Almost incoherently words came from the ground, but anger was clear.

"Uh oh!" Midori said. "So… Nat-chan, you're back!" Scratching her head Midori laughed nervously.

Natsuki got off from the ground and gave Midori a Kuga/Kruger Death Glare that was perfected and improved during the years.

Midori, before wasn't immune to it, was frozen and started thinking of a escape plan in order to get away in one piece. Seeing that it was Natsuki who was in control, rather than Duran, Midori resigned herself, knowing that there was no way out, and prepared for pain.

It never came as Natsuki sighed. "Never mind, if you didn't come who knows what would have happened to that girl."

Midori's jaws dropped. She stared incredulously at Natsuki. "Are you sure you're still not Duran?!"

"Do you want me to kick your ass that much?!"

"Sorry, it's just you've changed so much in the pass hundred years. In the past… Who knows what you would've done!" Midori smiled but soon started whimpering.

"My little Nat-chan has grown up into such a fine young woman!" She bawled.

Natsuki slammed her hands on her head but her face turned to a warm smile.

"And you never change. But young? I don't think being about hundreds of years old is young." Natsuki chuckled.

Midori stopped crying and smirked. "Yeah I guess. But you really have changed, Natsuki. That girl? Don't tell me you were going to…"

"WHAT?! NO!! Voila just looked so much like Shizuru that I wanted to confirm it!" Natsuki turned tomato red.

"Voila huh? I know what you mean! At first I thought so too! She even acts almost the exact same way! But, I'm sorry to say she's not Shizuru, Nat-chan."

"I know."

"Then why are you looking for her?" Midori asked in a whisper.

"I search because I want to be with her again. She's waiting for me."

"Fujino-san is dead. You out of all people should know that."

"HUH? What do you mean?"

The other woman's face darkened. "Natsuki, you, yourself told us that Fujino-san died. Don't you remember?"

"There's no way she's dead! I don't remember telling you or anyone anything! And if she's dead why aren't you?!" Natsuki challenged.

"Natsuki, don't you remember what happened during THAT time?" Midori was now worried.

"Midori, you're talking nonsense!"

"Natsuki, what happened when you left? Why did you forget something like this?! Shizuru died! She died protecting you!" Midori pleaded for Natsuki to understand.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Natsuki screamed out as like as possible, as if she was convincing herself.

Her vision became blurred. Slowly darkness was creeping up on her. Natsuki staggered back a forth before she lost consciousness. Midori saw this and rushed to her side in time to catch her moments in advance.

"Natsuki, what happened?" Midori questioned her student who was in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Lost in Search

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 8**

**Lost in Search**

"_Why?"_

"_Why are you looking for her?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_I asked you, why are you looking for her?"_

"_Her? Who is HER?"_

"_The one that you deem more important than yourself, the one you would give your life up for, your most important person."_

"_Why do I look for her? That's obvious! I look because I want to find her!"_

"_Why?" _

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you want to find her?"_

"_I want to find her because she's waiting for me!" _

"_Is that really it?"_

"_Well… I guess I just want to be with her."_

"_Then why? Why are you looking for her?"_

"_I want to find her!"_

"_Why are you looking when you already know?"_

"_Know what?!" _

"_Know that she's already…-------"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_The one you hold dear is already-------" _

"_What?!"_

"_She's already------" _

_No matter how hard the raven hair girl tried she couldn't hear what the voice that was talking to her was saying. She strained her eyes but even then she couldn't or rather didn't hear what was being said. _

"_Why can't I hear you? Speak up!"_

"_It is not that you cannot hear me it is you do not desire to hear me."_

"_Stop talking nonsense! If I didn't want to hear you why would I be asking?!"_

"_Then remember! Remember what happened and accept it. Until then you will not know what really happened, what you need to do, and why you have to do it."_

_Images of crimson eyes and chestnut hair flashed right before the raven hair girl. The owner of those crimson eyes was always smiling at her, a smile reserved only for her. That, all of a sudden, changed. From images of joy and happiness it transformed into pain, fear, and suffering. The chestnut hair girl's clothes were stained with a crimson substance, as red as the girl's eyes. Everything darkened and the crimson eye girl was fading away into nothingness. _

"_NO! WAIT!" The raven hair girl pleaded in desperation, somehow knowing that once the other girl left she wouldn't return._

_A smile was the only reply she got, a bitter sweet smile._

"_PLEASE! DON'T GO!" The raven hair girl begged._

_The crimson eye girl shook her head, her mouth moved but since she was so far away the raven hair girl did not hear what she was saying. _

"_NOOOOO!!!!"_

"NOOOO!!!!!" Natsuki screamed as she jumped straight up from the bed.

The clothes she was wearing stuck close to her body, soaked by sweat. Her heart raced and her body shook violently as she looked around scanning the room she was in.

It wasn't her room. The room was white, with a few beds surrounded by white curtains on one side and a desk on the other. It had a window, big enough to jump out of, she noted in case she had to use it. She was slowly regaining her senses and realized that she had seen this room before.

_But… Where?_

She questioned herself as she heard voices and footsteps. Strange enough, she recognized both of those voices. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening she silently got up and hid herself in the shadows of the curtains. She summoned her guns and was prepared to strike whoever it was. The two owners of the voices came into reach and she sprang out. Her hands positioned themselves, ready to shoot, and normally she would have fired already but her body was unusually slow today so in the time she took aim, she recognized the two figures.

"Midori? Yohko?" Confused Natsuki asked.

"Nat-chan! You're up already!" Midori exclaimed.

Natsuki remembered most of the things that had happened in the past few hours now and began to realize who the nurse was.

"I'm sorry, nurse. I thought you looked like someone I knew." Natsuki addressed the nurse.

That made the nurse laugh, "Natsuki, I am the person you 'knew'!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Confused Natsuki asked.

"Oh oh oh!!! Me! Let me answer!!" Midori screamed like a child, waving her hands in the air, trying to gain the other two's attention.

The nurse sighed. "Fine, Midori, you can tell her."

The nurse and red head was almost ignoring Natsuki while having their argument but, being used to this since the HIME days, Natsuki didn't mind, she was though very curious about what they have to tell her. If she remembered correctly then the nurse should be Yohko Helene, not Yohko Sagisawa. Yet, why is Modori acting like she was?

Finally, Midori got to the explaining stuff to Natsuki part.

"Well, Nat-chan I know you're confused but let me start by first saying that this is the same Yohko as the one during the HIME days."

"…" A lack of response from Natsuki led Midori to continue.

"You see, after the time when I realized she was my most important person until this time, she's been here with me. AH! What's with that look?! Nat-channnnnn I'm not lying!!" Midori whined.

The nurse saw the unconvinced look on Natsuki and intervened. "Natsuki, what Midori is trying to tell you is that since I'm her most important person, I'm her source to her Child. Because I'm her source to her Child, unless I'm killed by someone, I won't die. If I die she loses her Child and after THAT she and her Child are immortal."

"I see, so you're Yohko? Yohko Sagisawa?" Natsuki asked only half conviced.

"Yes. I just changed my last name because THEY are still looking for us." Yohko answered.

"I see." A short and simple answer from Natsuki.

Moments of silence pasted. Midori, however, broke that. Her face as completely serious and her voice showed urgency. "Natsuki, about what we talked about before you blacked out, what happened?"

Natsuki stared at Midori, not really sure why Midori was so serious about what they were talking about but nevertheless, she answered. "I don't know why you're so serious about it but I was just checking if Shizuru was here or not."

The former HIME sensei's face was scrunched up and the nurse's was confused.

"Midori, I thought you were talking about…" Yohko inquired.

"I was." Midori replied then glared at Natsuki. "Natsuki, you can't avoid the subject so tell us."  
The ice princess was sure she told them the truth even though it gave them teasing material but since Midori was so serious she did. "What do you mean? We were talking about Voila right? Then I blacked out."

"N-" Midori started but Yohko interrupted.

"Yes, of course. Midori was just wondering if you'd stay here or not."

Midori took what happened into consideration and decided to shut up, for now.

Natsuki dwelled on the question for a while. "I'm not sure but I think I'll stay for a while. Even if I can't find Shizuru here, there's this feeling inside me that telling me to stay here." She said and walked toward the window, stopping right in front of it, and looked outside.

At that moment her eyes looked empty, the only thing in there was sorrow and pain. Her body stood there in a pose that was confident and unwavering, contrary to what she was feeling. Her eyes told one story, her mind another, and her body language presented her perfected over the years' armor, not showing how she felt no matter what and always on alert.

No break the awkwardness atmosphere around them Yohko excused herself and Midori. "Well, Natsuki, since you just woke up Midori and I will go get your room number and the other things you'll need. You can stay in here and rest a bit more."

Still looking outside, Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Once other of hearing range Midori had to speak up. "Yohko! Why didn't you let me ask her?!"

"Midori, couldn't you tell that she doesn't remember anything after what you said about Voila Shizuru?" Yohko asked.

Midori frowned. "So you're saying that she doesn't remember anything concerning Fujino Shizuru's death or what happened right after that?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. If I didn't stop you then, then when you talk about Fujino-san again she most likely would have fainted and later wake up again without those memories." The nurse concluded.

"But then are we suppose to just watch her search for Shizuru until the end of time?! You know that we won't die right?! She'll look for the rest of her life and not find Shizuru! Are we suppose to let that happen?!" Midori exclaimed.

Yohko placed her hands on Midori's shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "No, Midori, that's not what I'm saying. You're not the only one that knew her since those days. However, she has to deal with this on her own. We can only help her when she wants it."

Midori nodded.

"Looks like our time now is up, good bye." The low and husky voice of her savior bid her farewell right next to her ear.

Shizuru did something she rarely or never did before now, she blushed.

As she tried to find words to say to her savior, it was as if her tongue was tied. Once words finally returned to her savior was, like last time, long gone.

After she was out of her daze she realized that she not went to the nurse, even if she didn't need to, she headed to the infirmary. Like always though, her trip was delayed by small talks with fan girls and teachers, so when she finally arrived, she thanked the gods.

The door to the room wasn't shut like most of the other times and she could feel the wind blow from inside, probably because the window was opened. When she opened the door fully she couldn't believe her eyes.

In front of the opened window a girl stood with her back turned to Shizuru, only showing off the girl's figure and her midnight blue locks.

From what Shizuru could see the girl looked so lonely and sad. Her body was positioned in a fashion that made her look like she was searching for something or someone outside the window.

The number one pearl was mesmerized by the image and was surprised when the girl turned around.

No words or sound was heard when blood red eyes met forest green one. Breaching the silence was just a word.

"Ara?"


	9. Chapter 9 Interrupted Memories

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 9**

**Interrupted Memories **

"Yes, of course. Midori was just wondering if you'd stay here or not."

Natsuki dwelled on the question for a while. "I'm not sure but I think I'll stay for a while. Even if I can't find Shizuru here, there's this feeling inside me that telling me to stay here." She said and walked toward the window, stopping right in front of it, and looked outside.

_What is this feeling? _

_It feels like… like there's something missing…._

_But it hurts… _

_It feels as if… if there was no hope at all… like everything is falling into despair…._

_I… I feel so tired. My body feels so heavy as if I was carrying a mountain on my back… my eyes are so heavy… if I just close them I don't think I can open them again…Shizuru…._

_Shizuru, where are you? _

_I've looked everywhere for you and yet I can never seem to find you._

Now breaking the awkwardness atmosphere around them, Yohko excused herself and Midori. "Well, Natsuki, since you just woke up Midori and I will go get your room number and the other things you'll need. You can stay in here and rest a bit more."

Still looking outside, Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Midori and Yohko exited out the door, not completely closing it, leaving, inside the infirmary, just Natsuki and her thoughts.

_Really, Shizuru, is this my punishment? My punishment for making you suffer? And wait all that time? _

The raven hair girl looked out the window at nothing specific at all. In fact, as she glazed out she was, not the landscape of the academy or the bright yellow sun in the crystal blue sky, but she saw her past, their past.

From the time that her mother died to the time when she found out she was a HIME and sought out revenge, she remembered it all. Alongside that vividly and clearly she recalled the time she first met Shizuru that day in the garden and the time during the carnival.

The more she remembered the more she regret. She was disgusted at herself and how she treated Shizuru after the carnival. But then, even though it was only for a short time, they were happy. It was just like a dream for her, a dream of the past, a dream that a shattered by THAT and THEM.

She, like all the rest of the HIMEs, thought that after the carnival everything would return to normal and they would be relieved from the fate that was set for them, but that was just hopeful thinking on their part. God really has a horrid sense of humor, just giving them a taste of the sweetest and most wonderful time in their lives then taking it all away like that.

Yes, the biker thought remorsefully, she can remember it like it happened yesterday. They, the HIMEs and their loved ones, were all starting to get used to normal everyday life, the life they deserved to have, but all of a sudden, they were made to fight again for theirs and their loved one's lives.

Natsuki went deeper and deeper into her memories, digging and searching for something, something that she knew she had to know, something she must remember.

Blurred images were slowly recalled and brought up to the surface.

Natsuki slowly recalled the once forsaken memories.

As they gradually floated up and rose to her conscious mind she could see it.

She saw images, images of…

… Of the person she held dear to her.

They, Natsuki and the chestnut hair woman were sitting there, talking about… something… something she can't seem, or don't want, to remember.

And… and that smile Shizuru gave her… it was... it was so… so sad, it was such a bittersweet smile that just remembering it made Natsuki want to reach out and hold the girl in front of her.

_WHOOSH!_

All of a sudden it faded away as though it was never there and brought forth a new image before Natsuki.

When the new memory became less blurred the raven hair girl looked only to see blood, crimson red blood.

The detested liquid was painted upon everything, everywhere. It soaked the earth starting from the ground and grass to the trees and…

And...

And someone…

Someone so…

So familiar.

_Who is that?_ Natsuki though.

The image before her became clearer and clearer, so clear she could almost make out who the person drenched in that dark red substance.

The ice HIME did not even dared to breathe as the moment of truth drew near.

Just a little clearer and the person could be identified.

It…

It was…

"Ara?"

Was the sound that breached the silence and pulled the raven hair girl back to reality.

Natsuki whipped her head around to meet the intruder that prevented her from seeing who was or what was it that she wanted, or needed, to see in her memories.

As soon as blood red eyes met forest green ones, Natsuki had to rein in the urge to embrace the girl in front of her, knowing that she wasn't Shizuru from a voice in the back of her sub consciousness.

_Shizuru?!_

_No… That is not Shizuru._

_But…! _

_No, that is not the Shizuru you know._

_But, she looks just like Shizuru! And that 'ara'! _

_No, matter what you may think, that is not the Shizuru that you are looking for._

_I'm sure that's Shizuru! Who are you anyways?! I won't let some stupid voice in my hear prevent me from finally, in so long, meet Shizuru again!_

_(sigh) You already know who I am, so there is no reason to ask but believe me, for now, my master._

_Master?! What do you mean?!_

_Silence_

_HEY!_

The voice in her head completely disappeared and so, not knowing why, she trusted the voice. Her attention was now focused on the new arrival in the room with her.

Even though it pained Natsuki to talk this way to someone who she thinks is her most important person, she questioned the girl in the most cold and emotionless voice she could muster up, "Who are you?"

Surprise flashed for a brief second on the crimson red eyes but was quickly hidden. "Ara, is it not rude to ask for someone's name before you give your own?"

"Kruger, Kruger Natsuki. And you?" The ice HIME managed to say, while on the inside she was saddened because of all this.

"My name is Shizuru Viola and I am very pleased to meet you, Natsuki-chan!"

The raven hair girl's eyebrow twitched at the chan added on to her name. "Kruger."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Kruger instead. We are complete strangers so I would like it if you don't be so familiar with me, Viola-san."

The number one pearl was shocked and surprised at the ice princess's command also at the fact that she was so cold to the pearl as well. "As you wish, Kruger-_san_."

"So, why are you here? Do you need something from the nurse?"

"Ara, how did Kruger-san know? Has she been that observant of me?"

Natsuki was tempted to blush like she usually did with Shizuru, the Shizuru she was looking for, but her previous experiences with Fujino Shizuru saved her from Shizuru Viola's teasing. "Well, no, since we're here in the nurse's office I just thought that you would have some business with the nurse."

Just as the number one pearl was about to answer, the door from behind her burst open revealing the nurse and her half-drunk friend.

"NAT-CHAN!!! We're back!!!" The self proclaimed seventeen year old exclaimed.

Author's Notes:

Well, I finally update! Lol, sorry for taking so long! I was really busy with work and everything but at least now I updated. In this chapter it wasn't really anything new but just mostly things for Natsuki's view and a brief summary about her past. Her past will be further explained in future chapters and since they, Shizuru and Natsuki, finally meet and talk a little bit the fun will begin soon! That brings me to another little problem I would like opinions/advice/comments on: should there be a lot of school event/things now or should I just make it short and go on to Natsuki's past and the action? Either way, thanks for reading and please review or message me!


	10. Chapter 10 Dorm Life Begins

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 10**

**Dorm Life Begins**

Just as the number one pearl was about to answer, the door from behind her burst open revealing the nurse and her half-drunk friend.

"NAT-CHAN!!! We're back!!!" The self proclaimed seventeen year old exclaimed.

That officially broke whatever tension there was.

The nurse hid her face behind her left hand and muttered, "I swear I don't know her!"

The number one pearl gave a classic, "Ara."

Last but not least the ice princess sighed. "Midori, can't you stay sober for even five minute?"

"Nope!" The defender of justice replied easily but turned her attention on to Shizuru when she noticed her presence. "Shizuru-chan! You're here! Aw! Don't tell me!" She turned to Natsuki. "Nat-chan, You're such a player!"

Playing along Shizuru added, "Ara, Kruger-san had this kind of reputation?!" She faked shock by dramatically bringing her hand to her mouth, covering it. Then came the waterworks. "And to think she courted me with such sweet words!"

That was it. Just being around so many familiar presences the ice princess's walls of ice were slowly melting. The raven hair girl's face was graced with red. "WHAT?! NO! I didn't! BAKA!"

* * *

After a lot of screaming, yelling, and a few more teases, Yohko stepped in and solved the problem. Once the problem was solve a pouting Midori, a still red in the face Natsuki, and a Shizuru with a calm and polite smile sat on the bed facing the nurse on her chair.

"So Voila-san, are you here because of the Butou procedures?"

The number one pearl answered with a positive nod and just as the nurse was about to perform her duties, a check up for the number one pearl, a sudden interruption came up.

"Oi! What are you doing?! I'm still here you know!!" The raven hair HIME announced.

The other three occupants in the room looked at each other with confused and amused looks.

"What?!" Natsuki demanded to know.

The lips of all of the three were twitching, resisting the temptation that was right in front of them but in the end a certain red head defender of justice just had to fall into temptation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Midori laughed so hard that she fell to the floor and even somehow managed to allow her head to land on a corner of a table but remained laughing while holding her newly acquired wound.

The other two, Yohko and Shizuru, was a little, no make that a lot more discreet about how simple minded Natsuki was. Yohko was giggling, using her hand to cover her mouth. While Shizuru's smile just grew slightly wider.

Had Shizuru just laughed at her or even teased her about it, the raven hair girl might have gotten what they were laughing at but no, that did not happen. Natsuki could still remember the times in the past when Shizuru (Fujino Shizuru) had that kind of smile on.

It was horrible!

One of the times was when Natsuki refused to lower her consumption of mayonnaise to two bottles a day and Shizuru was so mad she told Natsuki that she would not speak to Natsuki until Natsuki lowered her mayonnaise intake. The next day Natsuki saw that look on Shizuru's face. Shizuru had on a polite smile, looking at Natsuki, but what mattered were her eyes, they said something that her expression did not. Everyone else was whispering something. In the end Mai came and told Natsuki that she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe.

That was not it. It happened other times too, those times just got worse and worse. Truth be told, the toilet paper thing was one of the better times when Shizuru had on that smile, a polite smile with those eyes.

"WHAT?! Why are you laughing?!" The raven hair girl, surprisingly asked, not the hyena who deserved her new injury or the giggling school nurse, but she asked Shizuru.

This caught Shizuru by surprise, seeing how she was not even laughing on the outside. "Ara, why Kruger-san asks such usual questions, why would she ask me why I am laughing, while Suguira-san is laughing along with Helene-san?"

Natsuki smirked, she knew what to say to respond to this, and after all she had this discussion before with Shizuru (Fujino). "That's easy. Your eyes, they were twinkling and not to mention that it in a lighthearted way."

Midori stopped laughing and looked on with Yohko at how the two interacted. It was just like the old days, the time before _that_happened. They both knew what was going to happened next, and probably Natsuki did too.

"So Kruger-san has been glazing deeply into my eyes? Ara, I did not know that she paid that much attention to me!" It came, the expected tease from Shizuru.

What happened next too, was expected. A light blush appeared on the raven hair girl's face as she turned away and with a 'humph' she escapes. "Whatever, Midori did you get my things?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Midori asks and waves a manila folder up in the air.

Seizing the folder at an unbelievable speed, Natsuki left the drunken defender of justice still waving the invisible folder in the air until she saw Natsuki leave the nurse's office and noticed how invisible the folder was.

"AHHH!!! Nat-chan stole the folder!!!" Midori whined.

The nurse sighed as Shizuru watched on at the amusing scene unfolding in front of her and made a mental note to 'get to know' Natsuki more.

"Midori…. (Sigh) If it belongs to her then how can she steal it?"

* * *

Once she was outside, Natsuki sat down on one of the benches and opened the folder, emptying its contents out on her lap. The materials that, at one time, filled the folder were different type of documents that 'confirmed' that she was Natsuki Kruger, along with her class schedule, room information, and a key for her room.

After reading the materials, she headed to her room, expecting it to be hers, and hers alone but apparently she had not read the materials but only skimmed over it.

* * *

Inserting the key and unlocking the door, Natsuki walked into the room simply to find her day getting better and better.

"Natsuki! Looks like we're roommates!"

Without another word the door was slammed by Natsuki and the said slammer closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

_Breathe in, breathe out… ok… Good, now that I'm calmed down let's try it again. I bet I'm just tired from everything today. Yeah, that's it. Of course it is!_

She opens the door again.

"Natsuki, what are you doing? Come in!"

The raven hair girl walks inside, closed the door, and proceeds with hitting her head against the wall.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?!?! Stop! You'll get hurt!!"

The motherly attitude that was shown to her caused the ice HIME to stop and begin laughing.

_What a coincidence?! Who would have thought?! Now it really is like the old days!_

"Sorry, Mai. I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so. By the way where have you been? After that nurse gave you the nano-machines you ran to who knows where!"

The rest of Natsuki's day was spent telling Mai what happened, well the edited version at least. Later that night the ice princess fell flat on her back and into her bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsuki could hear her name being called.

Not only by one person but by many different voices, many very familiar and others recognizable but not close.

At first everything was pitch black and she could not see a thing, she wouldn't be able to see her hand eve if it was right in front of her.

Soon that changed for the better or worse.

Red, crimson red painted her world and filled it up almost completely.

The smell of rust consumed her and engulfed her entire being.

Slowly, the color and smell subsided and other shades could be seen.

Natsuki was at a lost.

In the beginning everything was insufferable, all she wanted to do was run away, away from the darkness, then away the red scent filled environment, but now while she still wanted to escape something in her made her move toward the orange spot she saw.

She walked toward it, bit by bit increasing her speed because something inside her told her that if she didn't that orange spot would disappear, leaving her alone, once again, in the sea so crimson.

From what seemed to be speed walking developed into sprinting but the orange spot was much fast than that, however, as if the orange spot has reached its destination it stopped.

Natsuki hurries and reaches out to it but the moment she did everything was white for a second and the orange was replaced with images.

In a dark grim filled place the sky was weeping and thunder and lightning roared out in pain.

It was a battle field, one littered with weapons, blood, and bodies.

It was all so detestable and repulsive to her and yet so well-known in her mind that she could remember it as if she saw it only yesterday.

The weapons consisted of many varying from kunai and tonfa to flute and golden rings. However, what stood out the most to Natsuki was the weapon that was most far away from her, a single naginata.

Wherever the weapon was, the owner of it was near. She recognized them all but yet again what stood out to her the most was the naginata.

It was the only weapon whose owner was not laying dead beside it, in fact its owner was alive, but not for long.

A part of Natsuki knew what was happening nevertheless the other part rejects it.

The owner of the naginata was being held by the neck by a figure she could not see because the figure's back was to her.

The body was slumping and no one would think the person was alive, that is until the body being held by the neck looked up and offered a weak smile before all trace of life disappeared from the body.

The hand of the figure that held the neck of the owner of the naginata released the now dead body, letting it fall to the ground just like that.

The scene filled Natsuki with anger as she ran to tackle the figure down but her she arrive, nothing, and no one was there.

She looked down only to see the hands adorned with a nauseating, vile liquid, blood, unfortunately not that of her own.

Again voices called out to her, but this time its call was like the waling of a ghost, a vengeful, unforgiving cry that shivers down her spine.

From the ground hands shot up and tried grasped a part, any part of Natsuki.

While the raven hair girl was not afraid of ghosts or ghouls or anything of the such, she felt an immense fear for the hands and waling.

She backed away desperately, determined not to be captured by those hands of the dead.

"No. No! NO! Stay away!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I didn't think I'll make it but I did so here it is, before New Year! I'm so happy I finished this chapter before New Year! So, what do you think? Was it bad? Good? Any comments, concerns, suggestions, questions are welcomed. Thanks for reading and please review.

By the way, there's going to be more ShizNat, action, and more parts of Natsuki's past coming up really soon so expect it! :)

Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11 Tardy Trouble

**

* * *

**

The Past and Future

**Chapter 11**

**Tardy Trouble**

* * *

She looked down only to be met with hands adorned with a nauseating, vile liquid, blood; ironically the fact that it was not that of her own pushed her into infinite despair.

Again voices cried out to her, but this time its call was like the waling of a ghost, a vengeful, unforgiving scream that sent shivers down her spine, coming in from all directions.

From the ground, splits appeared giving access to the hands that shot up, trying to grasp a part, any part, of Natsuki, anything was good enough for them, they were like rabid dogs that were left out to starve, but now that the raven hair girl was there, it was chow time.

While the raven hair girl was not afraid of ghosts or ghouls or anything of-the-such, she felt an immense fear for those hands and the unforgiving waling.

She took a step back in an attempt to recede away desperately, determined not to be captured by the decayed paled hands of the dead.

"No. No! NO! Stay away!"

She cried out in attempt to seek assistance from someone, anyone at all would do, but she had no such luck as she was captured and bound by all those grasping hands that wished to attain her, desiring to chain her down and hold her prisoner.

They, each one holding a death grip that could not be pried off by even Hercules the Greek hero, pulled the HIME slowly into darkness that held unspeakable horror. However, not only did it hold horror but it also contained the truth, the identity of the killer of the fallen ones.

Natsuki knew that and yet she held no desire to acquire that knowledge, knowledge that was like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, so sweet, so sickeningly sweet, holding the gift of knowledge that was going to lead her to her downfall.

But the saying 'the truth will always come back to haunt you' seemed to play its part as the raven hair girl struggled in vain and finally was release from those hands that once held her captive, in front of the figure that took the life of the owners of the weapons she saw on the blood-stained battlefield, a wasted land that reeked of rotten souls.

A single beam of light shone in front of her, blinding her with its intensity, as a dark figure made its way, taking painfully slow steps, toward the light, toward Natsuki with the excruciating truth.

Gradually, the features of the murderer's face were coming into view and a wide, eerie smile could be distinguished from the corners of the figure's mouth, growing larger and larger by the minute, soon passing human limits as it seemed like the face was being engulfed by the smile on it.

A glimpse of the emerald green eyes was caught under the unwilling glaze of the Ice Princess, like two peas in a pod green fought green in order to gain dominance in the single second they held each other's glaze.

She strains eyes, in order to get a better view of the dark figure.

Whether for better or worse though her legs gave way and she fell, she fell into the tender forgetting and forgiving darkness, unable to see for herself the one who killed her loved ones.

All she could remember seeing was green, emeralds that bore into her own ones, challenging them to do something, challenging them to seek out the truth and see, see the past for what it is, not just the distortion that she called her memory.

* * *

Shooting up from the bed, the roommate of Tokiha Mai was drenched from head to toe in sweat as she awoken from her dreams only to find out that it was already way past the time for breakfast and in…

3…

2…

1…

0!!!

They were now officially late for classes and for the first day assembly meeting for the new Otomes.

Getting up from her bed the HIME woke Mai up by violently shaking the poor girl as if she was wringing out a tattered rag until she got up, and presented the 'good' news to the girl.

The reaction from the busty red head was just as expected, from the wide shocked eyes to the rushed dressing, Tokiha was up and ready to do whatever she can to avoid the impending fate of being late on the first day of school.

For Natsuki, it was like she was back in the past, regaining a little bit, even if it was just a tiny speck, of what she had lost.

It pleased her so much that she even allowed a smile, though small but one nonetheless, to grace her face, the face that was still a little pale from her 'sweet dream' but that faced was mistaken by her roommate as fear of trouble because of their tardiness and the denial from the Ice HIME was just a form of embarrassment.

In truth it was far from fear of getting something like detention from being late, hey in the past she got those everyday and worse, but since long back the raven hair girl had learned to not argue so violently back against a statement because it would just be a waste of her saliva, especially against Mai and the rest of her 'gang'.

Setting aside how hectic it was inside the two girls' room, the girls did make it to the assembly just in time to hear the number one pearl wish everyone to "have a pleasant year at Garderobe".

Also there was enough time to tell the two girls that were late to the assembly to remain behind so that they could 'talk' about something.

In school, academies, and places like those, 'talk' was never a good thing to do especially with someone who held authority over you.

It was even worse when Natsuki wanted to avoid Voila Shizuru from the time being because seeing her somehow allowed pain to creep up into the Ice HIME's heart.

* * *

_Just like old times huh? _

Natsuki thought in remorse as she stood with her roommate and now soon to be detention partner, Mai, in the Trias's meeting room standing in front of the number one Trias's desk, awaiting her punishment for being late to one stupid assembly.

_Yep, just like before. _

_Just like the times when we were all still together…_

_Before that sick messed up Carnival…_

_Before _that _happened…_

The event the raven hair girl recalled sends a scowl straight to her face.

To others it may seem like an act of rebellion from the girl or defiance in her showing, but it was far from that, it wasn't even close.

Those memories just made her so sick that she would just want to empty the contents in her stomach right that second, in fact she did in the past, several times, but now she was resolute and strong-minded enough to withstand those urges.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, the oh-so-familiar voice of a certain load mouth erupted out and threatened to burst the eardrums of all those in hearing range, which was practically the whole school.

"HEY! Kid, you better wipe that scowl off your ace (1)!!! And you, bubuzeke, don't just sit there and brink (2) your tea!! Do something about it!!!!"

The mess-ups, even something as simple as that brought up memories of the past for Natsuki.

It made her feel as if there were strings attached to her heart, sharp metal strings, so sharp that upon each tug at her heart, it chips off a piece of her heart every single pull.

Sooner or later, perhaps if she was lucky, she thought, she might be relieved of such emotions, the emotions from that accursed organ in her chest, weighing her down and at the same time pushing her on, being her sole reason for living to survive in this godforsaken world.

She felt even more so when she heard that nostalgic accent from so long ago, it was like a melody to her ears, a long gone and soon to be forgotten song.

"Ara, I thought I would leave it in Armitage-san's hands but if it was perhaps a bit too much for her then I suppose I can help her out."

Just as Natsuki expected, protest was heard.

"What?! No!! I can candle (3) it; you can just go on sipping at your tea, bubuzeke!! Now, then since you decided to not wake up this morning, you should be punished!!!"

Masking what little emotion she was careless enough to let slip through her perfected mask, Natsuki scoffed but that did nothing more than just further anger the loudmouth, causing the blond to start yell and continue her attack, the 'make everyone go deaf attack, to be precise.

That is until a certain number one pearl came to everyone's rescue, or maybe she just did not want to go deaf at such a young age.

"Armitage-san, as a punishment, why not assign them the task of helping out the pearls' combat class? They do not have classes until nine and the combat class starts at seven so it would get them into a habit of getting up earlier?"

Impeccable doom befell upon the two late arrivers as the orange hair girl had on a look of disbelief, her face paling more and more by the second, and the well trained raven hair Hime held a facial expression of disinterest, not really caring about whether or not she had a punishment.

In reality though, the Ice Princess was counting down the hours of sleep she would lose because of this, not to mention the fact that she would have to face a Shizuru everyday for sure now first thing in the morning.

The number two pearl thought about it for a few seconds, and then came the judgment.

"Good thinking bubuzeke!!!! I did not link (4) you had it in you!!!"

The effect that single judgment had the impact of a rock falling from ten thousand feet high, making an immensely huge crater where it lands.

Tokiha Mai was shaking in fear at what would happen if her identity were to be discover it would all be over, she would be shipped back to her home and get locked up inside that castle, never to see the light of day as long as she lived.

Kuga, though now Kruger, Natsuki was establishing plans and excuses in her mind to avoid seeing a Shizuru look alike every single day and evaluating their chances of working, but in the end none, not a single one of them would work, well not unless she was will to do some extreme and stupid things which were not worth the effort.

In the end, she gave up and decided to just go along with it and bear the pain in her heart each time she sees Viola Shizuru, reminding her of her own Shizuru, the pain of thousands, perhaps millions of arrows piercing her heart each second.

Last and definitely not least, was the sly and cunning number one pearl herself, Viola Shizuru. And all she thought was,

_Ara, a chance to meet my cute and dashing savior every morning!!_

The thought sent a smirk slowly, making its way to her face, but it was gone in nanoseconds.

All of a sudden, an unpredictable event sent everyone into a state of surprise and shock.

The doors to the Trias's meeting room burst open revealing an unexpected visitor.

"Nat-chan!!! There you are!!! I've been looking everywhere for you!!!"

The visitor exclaimed while launching their body at the said raven hair girl.

In responds, emerald eyes sent a Kuga Death Glare at the person in midair and greeted it flying body with a spin kick, sending the visitor across the room.

"Think before you act you old DRUNK!!" The Ice Hime instructed harshly, but the person she was telling it to, like always, did not take it to mind.

In seconds the new arrival was up and running but before she could actually do anything the number one and number two Trias came to her side, presenting her with questions about her well being.

"You delinquent, how dare you attack a meister?!!? Never less the Justified Judging Jasper?!?!?"

"Ara, if Natsuki is so violent all the time we light have to rethink her punishment of helping out the morning combat class…"

Crimson eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner, as a classic thinking pose moved into place.

And it seems that Viola wasn't the only one thinking as the new Justified Judging Jasper smirked.

"Oh, Nat-chan! I had no idea you worked so fast!! I mean doing all this so you can be with the onee-samas, but I have to say very clever, yes very cleaver!"

The Jasper acted as if she was amazed and nodded her head at the end of her statement, adding on to the effect.

Since she wasn't as dense as she was in the past, our raven hair heroine could do nothing but blush.

"BAKA! I just woke up late that's all!!! I mean who in their right mind would actually want to spend time with them fools?!?!"

Natsuki exclaimed pointing to the pearls.

She should have known better or at least chose her words more carefully because the classic fake water works came.

"Ara… (sniff sniff) if Natsuki thinks I'm that stupid she should have just said so sooner, I… (sniff sniff) never said I was that smart, so… (sniff sniff) there was no need to insult me….!!! (Sniff Sniff)"

"… I… no… I…" Panic was evident on Natsuki's face and in the way she stuttered. However she was debating on whether or not she should comfort the chestnut hair girl because one, she knew that it was fake crying from experience, two, if she showed concern now, it would make it all the more harder to distant herself from the girl.

But as fate would have it, she fell into temptation. "That's not what I mean! You're… smart… really smart!!"

Hearing what she wanted to hear, crimson eyes peaked out from its hiding place behind the hands. "But… Natsuki said that she didn't want to spend time with me because I'm stupid!!"

"NO! I would love to spend time with you! You're smart!!" And, the trap was shut; Natsuki was caught once again by the cunning chestnut hair girl.

"Ara! So Natsuki wants to spend time with me!!"

The change in demeanor was so quick that no one could even assume that the red eyed girl was crying seconds ago.

"What!?! No, I didn't say that!!"

Upon realization of what she was tricked to say, Natsuki knew from experience that she had to get out of it and fast, but there was nearly no way out now.

Crimson eyes began watering up, causing the owner of the emerald eyes to resign to her fate and sighed.

"It's a date then! Ara, I'll pick Natsuki up at her room tomorrow after school!" The number one pearl responded and left the room so quickly that the raven hair girl did not even have a chance to argue.

Turning back to the rest of the occupants in the room, Natsuki posed her question.

"Did she just trick me into going on a date with her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, stupid bubuzeke always flirts wherever she toes (5)." The number two pearl mumbled and left as well.

"Yep, and we have class now!!! I'll go ahead ok?!" Tokiha Mai exclaimed running out of the room, not wanting to be late for another class.

"No duh! Well at least now you have a date tomorrow right, Nat-chan?!" The Justified Judging Jasper teased.

"IT'S NOT a date!!!! And don't call me Nat-chan!! By the way Midori, I didn't know you were a meister, whendid this happen?" Cleverly changing the subject, Natsuki asked the red head.

"Oh… that… I guess you haven't heard… You see, after the… well… after _that_, everyone went their separate way right? Well, as time passed Fumi worked with some people and came up with this Otome system and well…"

The defender of justice stopped midsentence, looking away from the striking emerald glaze of the raven hair girl for a few seconds before continuing.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private? This involves that messed up Carnival."

All Natsuki could do was nod and follow the older girl because she knew that, whatever it was, if it involved with the Carnival, it was shrouded in mysteries, a mystery that should never be leaked out to anyone who did not experience it firsthand.

* * *

Haruka's Mess-up's corrections

(1) Ace is suppose to be face

(2)Brink is suppose to be drink

(3)Candle is suppose to be handle

(4)Link is suppose to be think

(5)Toes is suppose to be goes

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, I finally updated huh? I know, it took forever and I'm really sorry! And as an apology, for everyone who reviews this chapter, in the end or beginning of the review tell me you want a preview of the next chapter and I'll send you one, since I won't update the next chapter until the reviews hit 80.

Hmm... but i guess I'll be nice and give you a sentence preview even if you don't review!

Ok, this is it:

-------

She had no idea how it came to this, but now she was standing in front of the number one pearl, the person she thought she was looking for, waiting for the other to make the first move.

--------

Once again sorry for taking so long on this chapter but now as soon as the reviews hit 80 I'll update ok? And believe me, you'll want me to update because in the next chapter the story is finally going to start explaining what happened in the past and really get into the plot!

Thanks for reading and please review.

P.S. Remember to review and tell me you want the rest of the preview if you want to know more!!!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 HIME Curse

**

* * *

**

The Past and Future

**Chapter 12**

**HIME Curse**

* * *

_Ha…_

_Ha ha ha!!_

_How much more stupid can this get?!_

_To think, even after all we've been through. _

_It seems that it was almost all for nothing!!  
The cycle never ends, does it?! _

_That curse, the mark of a Hime, it'll never leave us in peace huh?_

_DAMN!!_

_Once you're branded a Hime, even after you think it's all over, you're wrong!_

_Even after we defeated the Obsidian Lord, he still causes trouble for us._

_Was it so wrong for us to want rest after taking part in his sick excuse of a game?!?!_

The Ice Hime thought bitterly, glaring into nothingness while sitting in front of Midori, who, after telling the story of what happened to Fumi, just stood there in silence, as if expressing her grief upon the subject.

* * *

What happened was simple enough, as straightforward as could be.

But to get a better understanding of all this, we would have to go back to the time right after the Carnival, the calm before the storm, making its way up to the eye of the hurricane, the time when everything started to go wrong.

The Himes conquered their fate, overcoming it by vanquishing the Obsidian Lord, too bad that wasn't the end of their cruel fate. Months after the incident that all the HIMEs were forced to face horror beyond belief, just as all the Himes were finally getting over the Carnival and its effects, _it_ happened.

Although the Obsidian Lord was killed, his powers still remained, his soul stayed to haunt the world like the vengeful spirit it was, the Himes found that out the hard way, through experience.

When he died, the Obsidian Lord's hatred, his anger, his rage, it was all left on earth to be used for the purpose of revenge, though it could never take form like during the Carnival, alone, if not alone, things might tend to differ.

Whenever a person's soul was polluted with enough darkness, the core of their being becoming consumed by tools of darkness like fear, pain, sorrow, and of-the-such, the remains of the Obsidian Lord would have a chance to come in contact with that person, by the means of empty promises and lies, temptations that focused on solely sounding good.

Through those means the Obsidian Lord would plant a seed in them, a seed that if left as it is, it would grow and bloom into a force to be reckoned with.

The down side to that was if the Obsidian Lord resides in them, he'll never leave and before long, the seed planted in them in the beginning would bloom and corrupt their souls, but in return for power, a power given to them by the Obsidian Lord.

They would be consumed by that power, become blinded by it, and in the end the will of the Obsidian Lord, the desire for revenge upon the world and the Himes that led him to his fall, would bring the world to its knees.

And since the human race was and is not as perfect as they would like to be, as expected, many fell and stumbled into the Obsidian Lord's darkness.

They sought out power and their greed was their downfall because when the Obsidian Lord gained complete control of their souls, in return for power, the power that would turn them into Orphans, but not just a simple Orphan, it was a more advance type that became known as Slaves, they were slaves to their desires and slaves to the one who promised to give them those desires.

Only the people that were strongest and most engulfed in darkness were able to keep a human form.

Again, as expected, the ones who defended humanity against that evil were the HIMEs.

All was fine, except for the fact that the HIMEs would never rest for they had to protect the world against the Obsidian Lord, but soon all the fighting adapted itself into the HIMEs' lives and they learned to deal with it, one way or another.

That though, enraged the Obsidian Lord and threw him into evil planning mode. He devised an ingenious plan that killed many HIMEs, leaving very few confirmed alive, the rest were all considered missing in action.

However, he should have known better than to think that the Himes, who had once defeated him, would go down without a fight.

Yes, the HIMEs fought with valor and endured until the end, until the final battle that would decide it all for the HIMEs, for the Obsidian Lord, and for humanity.

No one really knew what happened at the final battle between the HIMEs and Obsidian Lord, since the only ones that went to combat that fateful day were Natsuki, Mai, and Shizuru, the strongest out of all the rest of the HIMEs, the ones who lasted until the fated time came when the two forces would clash.

Other HIMEs were either dead or injured to the point that it either sent them into a comatose state, paralyzed them, or by other means making them unable to fight even if they wanted to because they would just be a dead weight if they went.

The only one that came back alive from the final battle that decided all of it, out of the three mighty HIMEs, was Natsuki by herself.

The raven hair girl came back as pale as death, looking as if her soul was drained right out of her body right in front of her eyes, an aura of indifference radiated from her body, one that lacked all sense of warmth and possessed solely a remote and bitter icy feeling to it.

Her clothes were adorned with a crimson red liquid, reeking, no to say reeking was an understatement, in reality it was practically engulfed with the smell of copper and rust; yes it was the sweet smell of fresh spilled blood.

And not to mention the fact that her clothes were fill with rips and tatters everywhere, showing off the open flesh that were her battle wounds, all saggy and pink from being torn through and split apart by who knows what, the wounds, unable to even close itself due to the extensive amount of blood lost before.

It seemed like, to the rest of her companions, she would faint or blackout at any second, being overcome with weariness and stress from the war that was raged against the Obsidian Lord.

She never did so, not even one, at least not in front of them that is, assigning, by force, an armor mended together by her pride and stubbornness, onto herself, acting strong while on the inside surely she was falling apart and certainly broken.

Surprising everyone, she opened her mouth only to tell them, "He's locked away, never to return again."

Then, she turned and headed for the door to leave, stopping only when asked a question by Fumi.

"Did Fujino-san and Tokiha-san not return with you?"

Her answer was short and simple, while her eyes made it clear that she was just a shell of what she once was. Eyes that were once overfilling with intense emotions were empty, her voice was as cold as the arctic winds or even more so, able to freeze anything, even ice itself, in that tone she replied, "No, they're… dead."

After that she left and the others never saw or heard from her again, at least not within the next thousand years, no news, no nothing, and only one thing was known for sure, Tokiha Mai and Fujino Shizuru fell in battle.

The HIMEs, after hearing that, were overcome with joy, but at the same time grief, grief for the sacrificed that were made by themselves and their fellow comrade in order to rid the world of the evil that was the Obsidian Lord.

Peace fell over the land and the earth returned, along with the HIMEs, to its everyday life, but not long after the HIMEs found that they would never escape the chains of fate that binds them down eternally, they were cursed with immortality, along with their most important person.

Only after thousands of years, did they find out what the Ice Princess meant by 'locked away'.

They found out that the raven hair girl, somehow, contained and froze the spirit of the Obsidian Lord, binding him and force him to remain in his ice prison, unable to get out.

But when they did it was too late.

Others had found it before them and, though they could not free him because of the never melting ice, they made use of his powers, making weapons of war out of it.

This was the war that Fumi died in, uniting the nations of the world. She led them into battle but fell in the conclusion of the Twelve Day War, and was honored as a heroine among the world of that time and today.

In her honor, the place that is known as the Garderobe that she founded, bestowed upon her the title of the Pure White Diamond and made her their Shinso.

* * *

And that was how Fumi died, the only difference between this version and Midori's version was that Midori didn't tell Natsuki anything about what happened right after the Carnival because the girl participated in the Carnival and it, there was no reason to tell her what she had experience, and Midori's version just contained more details about what Fumi did that led to her death and how she died.

* * *

Eventually, the self proclaimed seventeen year old could not stand the silence and seriousness any longer, so she broke it.

"So… Nat-chan, where are you going on your date tomorrow?" A sly grin made its way up to Midori's face, and something about that smile just made the raven hair girl think that something was up and Midori knew what it was but wasn't she wasn't going to tell her.

Emerald eyes blinded, wondering if this was the same person that just told her what happened to Fumi, but finally sighed and mumbled.

"It's not a date."

"Yeah, sure it's not a date…"

The red head replied, sounding like anything but convinced by the Ice Princess, but instead of drawing out the conversation and arguing with the other girl, there was just one more thing she had to inform Natsuki about.

"By the way, Nat-chan, have your HIME abilities been a little strange lately?"

The person spoken to could see why she was being asked such a question, but she did try to answer as best she could.

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to tell you that because of the nano-machines in your body, Duran might get overprotective or something, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, don't dwell on it too much ok? It's nothing really but when I got my nano-machines Gakutenou took over my body at first and well… let's just say… things were a little… crazy. But what I'm trying to say is that afterwards I couldn't use my HIME powers from time to time at first because our bodies, as HIMEs, are kind of defensive when foreign things come in, so try to not rely on your powers."

As if she was trying to avoid the topic however at the same time try to warn Natsuki of something, Midori explained, pausing sometimes in the middle of a sentence and even turning a little pink at the mention of what happened when Gakutenou was in control of her body.

"K, Thanks, I'll keep it in mind."

Natsuki said before she left Midori, grateful for the concern but her mind was already exhausted enough with the 'date' that was 'forced' on her and those dreams she has been having, so she didn't really put much though on the HIME power thing.

Now alone, the almost always silly clown was certainly sober, sober enough to think about what happened in the nurse office the day she saw Natsuki again after thousands of years.

She thought back to what happened.

_I remember asking why she was looking for Fujino-san, but her answer was definitely not what I expected. _

"_I search because I want to be with her again. She's waiting for me."_

_Those were her exact words, she's searching because Fujino is waiting for her but Fujino Shizuru is dead, I'm certain of that because right after fighting with the Obsidian Lord she came back and told us that, and I didn't look like she was joking either, I mean who would? With that face? _

_But she sounded so convinced that Fujino was waiting for her… _

_I tried to set her straight but she acted like it was the first time she has hear something like that, she acted like I was crazy for saying something like Fujino Shizuru was dead._

"_Natsuki, you, yourself told us that Fujino-san died. Don't you remember?" _

_I questioned her, thinking that maybe she was trying to avoid the subject or something but she looked so confused when I asked. I don't think she was faking._

"_There's no way she's dead! I don't remember telling you or anyone anything! And if she's dead why aren't you?!" Natsuki challenged me to tell her that Fujino Shizuru was dead again, thinking that this was a joke and that I took it too far, but I tried to figure out what happen to her to make her act like this._

_In the end she screamed out saying that I was lying, it as if she was convincing herself of that, then she passed out._

_Well let's see, from what she said right after the battle, Fujino Shizuru is dead. But now Natsuki is looking for Fujino because Fujino is waiting for her. But she'll never find Fujino because Fujino is dead. But if Fujino is dead then how can she be waiting for Natsuki? _

_AHHh!!!! _

_I think my brain is fried…_

_Either way, the truth in all this lies in the past with that battle, the battle that only Natsuki knows what happened._

_This is getting too confusing… _

_I'll talk to Yohko later. But this Viola is like a second Fujino! _

A smirk slowly makes its way up the defender of Justice's face.

_If I remember correctly, then wasn't tomorrow the day when Viola goes to…_

_Oh, Nat-chan is in for a very… fun 'date'…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off, I would like to say that it's been like forever since I had any time at all and I'm really sorry for not updating! Oh and the other thing is that last time's preview was something about the ShizNat fight right? Yeah… well, to tell you the truth, I swear there was going to be one in this chapter!! But… let's just say that when I finally had the time to write I just went crazy and then this chapter really long so I had to cut it in to two parts. So, the fight is not in this chapter, sorry. :(

Therefore, as an apology, I can upload the next chapter in as soon as tomorrow but the only condition is that the reviews reach 80, if not then I guess I'll update in a few days or weeks… who knows?? Months?? LOL :P just joking I'm not that mean but it would mean a lot to me if I can get your feedback. :)

P.S.

For those who read the preview for the suppose to be chapter 12, it'll happen in the next chapter.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 A Must

**

* * *

**

The Past and Future

**Chapter 13**

**A Must**

* * *

A warm welcoming smile, arms held out in affection, and deep crimson eyes filled with love and tenderness.

A person possessing all of the above stood right in front of her beseeching that she come and embrace what was right in front of her and there for the taking.

Hesitantly, she took small steps toward that person. The steps enlarged themselves as her confidence strengthened, and soon before she knew it she was running toward the person whose crimson eyes outshines even the brightest rubies on the face of this earth, this universe, everywhere and everything.

At first it was jogging, then it was running, but it soon developed into a full on sprinting, as if her life depended on it.

Finally, her prize, the goddess with red eyes and chestnut hair, was but a few mere feet, as close as inches, away from her, but…

She never got her prize.

No matter how fast or how long she ran, she never caught up with that person.

Her legs, after what seemed like hours of full speed running, gave out.

She fell to her knees, her raven hair draping down, covering her face.

She could feel something running down her face. At first it was thought to be sweat, sweat from the marathon she had just ran, but that was not the case.

It was tears, tears shed from her very own eyes, but it was so foreign to her, crying over such a thing like not being able to catch someone, that she had not noticed it until now.

But once she looked up again, her tears surged out from her eyes like water from a fountain, no matter what she did, she could not control it.

It was obvious that she cares for that person enough to cry from the person when they were harmed or far away but it was even worse when the raven hair girl with emerald eyes saw what was now happening to the girl whose eyes were more so scarlet than blood.

All looked and seemed fine for a moment, other than the fact that the green eyed girl could not catch the chestnut hair girl, but then that changed.

A cloud, pitch black, as dark as night, drew close and like a snake, binds the girl, constricting her body and disperses, only to once again draw close and become one with the girl.

It took control of the chestnut hair goddess and was once was a warm welcoming smile transformed into a sickening eerie smirk that sent the raven hair girl into a fit of rage and immense sorrow.

"Ara, is something wrong, Natsuki-Hime? Why are you making such a face at me?"  
The engulfing darkness spoke out, questioning the raven hair girl with a familiar teasing Kyoto accent.

The raven hair girl, Natsuki, took a step back, her straightforward emerald eyes hid away in regret, knowing that she was the one that caused all this.

"No… Don't… Leave her alone… I was the one who did this to you, so… leave her out of this!" Emerald eyes shot open saying this, boring holes into the feet of the chestnut hair girl for she was still unable to meet those scarlet red orbs.

"Hmm… But without her you wouldn't have had the chance to now would you? Ara, don't tell me… Does seeing me control her like this remind you of that battle??"

Finishing its questions, the container of the darkness's smirk widens, and it was clear to Natsuki that the person she was chasing was no longer there, she was now a mere puppet for the darkness.

"NO! I… I… I didn't…"

The Ice Hime replies but her tone and body language seemed to say differently, it seemed like she herself doubted her own words, hesitation creeping up on her.

"Didn't do what? Ara, as I recall you k-"

"NO!"

A defiant shout from the owner of jade orbs forced the teasing voice being controlled but darkness to cease speaking.

A maddening laugh erupted from the darkness that possessed the chestnut hair girl.

It echoed in the ears of the cobalt hair girl, it resonated in her mind and drove her insane.

She yelled out, screamed, for it to stop, but it wouldn't.

"NO!! STOP!!! NOOOO!!!!"

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!"

Panicking and drenched Natsuki shot up from her previous position on bed next to her roommate's bed.

Still plagued by the 'sweet' dream she just had, the Ice Princess could only sit there, struggling to do something as simple as breath.

The dream, or more accurately nightmare, she had was not one of the usual ones she had been given the honor of seeing oh so frequently in the past and now, it was a different and more disturbing one, one that she cannot help but think that it was meant to be a message of sort to her.

Emerald eyes that were once always looking straightforward became an unfocused glaze, seemingly staring into space, losing track of time, losing track of the present, losing track of the future, lost in the past.

Questioning herself, the Ice Hime tried and tried as hard as she could to come up with a reason as to why or more precisely what this dream she just had meant.

It caused her to wonder why, why was she seeing this dream now? And what was she stopping that thing from saying? It was like…

Causing her to doubt herself, to doubt her memories, and most importantly it brought up doubts about her most important person.

By the time she snapped out of her mental battle, she realized that, one way or another, she was going to have to find out the truth, find the missing part of the puzzle, find her most important person until something happens to her, and last and most likely least important to her but not her roommate, find an alarm clock because they were once again late.

A similar scene of what happened yesterday, happened again, and to think, today was suppose to be the first day of their punishment too.

* * *

"SEE!!! I told you toe (told) so, once a delinquent always a delinquent!!"

The number two pearl's voice erupted from her mouth, making everyone possibly deaf with a chance of even breaking the sound barrier, as Tokiha Mai, nervously made her way to the Pearls' combat class, and Kruger Natsuki, sluggishly paced herself behind the orange haired girl, looking like she did not have a care in the world, which also can be seen as being rebellious. Though Natsuki was just still in a daze from trying to sort out her dream and what had happened in the past few days, things like someone who looks exactly her most important person and after so long she happens to meet up with another HIME and how it might be the trigger or effect of something.

Whether it was luck or not, as the two late arrivals came within range of the loud mouth, Haruka sprang forward in an attempt to punish them but was stopped by the teacher of the class.

"Now, Haruka-chan, it's not nice to attack people like that!" The teacher chuckled as she held the collar of Haruka's uniform like the leash of a rabid dog that was ready to bit off the head of whoever it could.

What did not help was the smirking of a certain raven hair girl who once she snapped out of her daydreaming was met with the number two Pearl's antics and could not help but do as she did.

It made the rabid dog go even wilder, if possible, but, eventually, it ended and the class resumed.

"Now I know that all of you would want to improve your skills so that you can be a defender of justice, like me of course, so it's practice time!!! And since starting today Mai-chan and Nat-chan will start their punishment by helping us out. Soooooo, who wants to spar with them first?!?!"

The self proclaimed seventeen years old woman enthusiastically announces to her class, looking all innocent and just doing her job as anyone would think, but apparently, 'Nat-chan' was not just anyone and knew that something was up.

_Sparing?! _

_What's that drunk thinking?! Mai and I just got here yesterday and she wants us to spar with a 'more advanced' class of students?!?! _

_Is she doing this on purpose or something?! If she is, I swear, she's gonna get it!!_

_But either way, from the looks of it I doubt Mai and I can get out of this, so the real choices would be to stand there like defenseless idiots and get beat up or actually fight._

_I'm not sure about Mai, but even alone I doubt they can beat me or even lay a hand on me if I go all out or just use about 50% of my powers, no, I take that back, 30% will be enough for about twenty people. _

_Although they have those robe things on, it should be no problem, well other than the two from that dance Butou thing, the girl that looks a little… well maybe a lot like Shizuru is the best and that loudmouth that reminds me of Suzushiro, a bit too much for comfort, is number two._

_Hmm… maybe 35% if that Suzushiro look alike has as much brute strength as the real one. _

_But… If I use my HIME powers, _they_ might pick it up and track me here._

_That won't be good, so the only real choice is to get the crap beat out of me and lose?_

_(Sigh) I'm gonna kill Midori later._

_Wait, better yet, let Yohko._

The thoughts of Midori getting her just desserts caused a smirk to tug on the Ice Princess's lips and since it was unknown to the Ice HIME, it slipped through her defenses and made its appearance.

Midori saw that and knowing Natsuki, she would be falling into the deepest pits of hell later on. So if she was to fall, she wouldn't let a chance like this pass. And she knew she was going down later, she might as well make the best of it while it lasted, for she knew that when faced with the Ice Princess's revenge, no one lived to tell the tales of what happened.

"Hmmm…." The self declared seventeen year old instructor said loud enough for all to hear, placed her hand on her chin as if she was contemplating long and hard, and then her face lit up like a child's face when given candy.

"How about this, since Haruka-chan wanted to punish Nat-chan and Mai-chan for being late, why doesn't she and Shizuru-chan go up against Nat-chan and Mai-chan?!?!?"

A smug face that said, 'I'm a genius and no one can beat my suggestion', was evident on the defender of justice's face, while at the same time, even though it was not done on purpose, that certain defender of justice had just evoked the start of a chain of events that will eventually force the Ice Princess to face her past memories.

And, as most people have guessed, the loudmouth blond was more than ready to dish out some punishment for the delinquents, namely, Natsuki and Mai, and the ever so graceful number one pearl just smiles and complies to the class instructors request because she saw, really, no reason to decline, well other than the fact that she did not want to hurt her savior, but that wasn't a legitimate reason so it was discarded.

"Ara, so instructor, will this be a pairs battle or one on one?"

The chestnut hair girl asks, hoping that if it was a one on one battle she would get to go up against Natsuki because she knew how violent Haruka can be when she was 'punishing' (more like beating them up until their own parents can't recognizable them) delinquents.

The question actually made Midori think. If she should say one on one, who would fight who, she knew that Natsuki would win no matter who she fights, that is if she uses her HIME powers, but Mai, on the other hand, did not have any combat experience and would surely get killed by Haruka.

A wide grin spread on the face of the red head instructor as she answered her student's question so 'why not let Nat-chan have a little fun playing a knight in shining armor?' she thought.

"Of course it's a pair battle, two on two!!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but then, just as fast as it came, relief left when the 'genius' who answered the question continued on with her description of the fight.

"If it wasn't a pair's battle then Nat-chan wouldn't get to be Mai-chan's knight in shining armor!! Ne, Nat-chan?!"

While the person who the question was directed to, blushed and told Midori 'shut the hell up, you drunken idiot', Mai stuttered and blush, the bigmouth Haruka rolled her eyes, just wanting to get on with the fight, and the crimson eyed girl's eyebrows were twitching, struggling to keep up her façade and no one but certain spectator who sat on top of a branch on a nearby trees saw.

* * *

The scene before the onlooker was so amusing the person could not help but make a side comment about it to herself.

"Man! It's been like three thousand years and they still haven't changed!! But… really! They all look like they don't even know each other!! I wonder why…"

It was so hilarious the game of cat and mouse, that is, the 'innocent bystander' could not help but comment on such an event.

But setting that aside…

* * *

The fight that would serve as punishment for the two late students was on and the clash that might lead to the awakening of long forsaken memories was to occur, all triggered by the reckless actions of one, self declared defender of justice, who was clueless as to what her actions will do, other than the obviously, serve as entertainment.

As the field was cleared out and the participants were in position, Natsuki and Mai on one side, across from them was Haruka and Shizuru, combat was to begin.

Midori who stood at the side yelled out, "On your marks…!!!

Get set…!!!

Oh yeah, Nat-chan don't underestimate them, they aren't the number one and two here for nothing!!!

GO!"

The raven hair girl looks over to her opponents in order to gauge the situation and form a plan that didn't involve her and Mai losing pathetically but at the same time she couldn't use her HIME powers either.

She was met with only a smile and crimson eyes twinkling in mischief from the chestnut hair girl and a raging blonde bull ready to charge at whatever in its path.

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't worry, I'll go easy on her." The chestnut hair girl teased, seeing that the raven hair girl was somewhat tensed, and then said, "Materialize!"

The rest, including Mai, who knew what to do since she did read the handbook, the guide to being a Otome, and who knows what else, along with Haruka, followed the number one pearl's example, and so the all combatants were materialized, that is, all but Natsuki who just stood there and looked as clueless as ever.

"Huh?? What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to fight, not call on things to appear..." The raven hair girl started out saying but once she saw the effects of the word 'materialize' her instincts came into play as her hands twitched, a motion that would usually call forth her elements, her guns, and she took a defensive position.

Though in defense, the Ice HIME was ready to fire her guns and strike at any given moment because of her past experiences.

However, things just didn't go her way.

Her guns never came.

* * *

From the bystander's view, who was still sitting on top of a branch at a nearby but faraway enough not to get spotted, it looked as if the four, well actually three HIMEs and Haruka were getting into a fight.

And let's just say this certain bystander wasn't going to miss this kind of entertainment.

She was all riffled up, excited to see some real action after so long and to think, a Fujino vs. Kuga match!

This was like a one in a million, no billion kind of thing!

Those two almost never fought each other!!

Well, at least not after Carnival, or so this bystander has heard, so she was ready to see the fight of the century.

BUT!!

It never came to the point of the element's summoning.

The spectator could have swore that she saw the raven hair girl try to summon her element, and to say that the spectator was surprised when the other two HIMEs and that blonde loudmouth magically call forth some weird armor, not elements, was an understatement.

"WHAT THE…!!!"

* * *

Certainly, our Ice Princess wasn't fairing much better.

The inability to call forth her element frightened her, not only that, but the sight in front of her sent her into a shocked, almost paralyzed, state, mentally.

Emerald eyes were lost in what seemed to be her memories from before…

Before when _that_ happened…

But what was _that?_

Natsuki tried to focus her eye in order to fight alone side Mai but…

She could see _it_.

* * *

Notes: ok, from now until the end of this chapter:

_This kind of style will be the past._

This kind of style is the present.

_**And this will be both past and present.**_

* * *

_In front of her, her most important person, stood. _

In front of her stood the person who looked and acted almost, possibly, exactly like her most important person.

_A person who wore a sickening smile on her face, beckoning Natsuki to come and summit herself to the fate that lie ahead her._

A person, who has on a mask of grace and perfection, patiently, waiting for her to materialize and begin a dance entwined by the exchanges of punches and kicks with a smile.

_A person who had on a sickening smile but also had tears streaming down from her blood red eyes. _

A person who has a charming smile on, one which held the ability to bewitch anyone who saw it, but in truth, it was fake and empty smile.

_It was as if she was trying to tell the raven hair girl to end it, to end this for her, once and for all, and that it was the only way left, the only way for her to be relief from this curse._

It's as if she didn't even want to fight the raven hair girl, like she just was doing this because it was her job, her duty, and that she was just trapped by the expectations of the people around her.

_**There was no other choice left. **_

_With her own hands, hands that once held the person she was to fight, she will end it, end all the pain and sufferings, once and for all._

With her own hands, hands that committed the most unspeakable sins, she will fight, even without her element and HIME powers.

_**Victory was not a choice, it was a must.**_

_**And everything that got in the way of that victory will be destroyed.**_

_**Emotions, memories, and anything else…**_

With that in mind the Ice HIME rushed forward into battle.

Though confronting the past causes her confusion in the present, confusing the past and the present, she will fight and win for the sake of the future that lies ahead.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Umm…. Well, I don't know what to say other than writer's block…??? Ha ha ha not really a good excuse huh? But I really couldn't write anything, tried though but each time I only got down like one sentence, so sorry for taking like months. I'll try to get another one up soon… hopefully? ^-^

Either way, R&R it really me see if I'm steering the story in a good direction or not, suggestions, comments, mistake-pointing-outs, stuff like that are welcomed. One question though, I'm thinking of dropping one or two (maybe more) of my stories, you know, make time for the ones I keep, so which ones do you think I should drop?? Or so I just suck it up and stop being lazy and update everything???

So, please give me so feedback on that by either just leaving a review about it or PM/E-mail me about it or if you have any other questions. Once again, I'll try to update faster since I just cleared up my schedule so expect a fight and events after the fight (ShizNat time??) next chapter, well unless I drop this story lol :)

P.S. Remember to review!!! Please??


	14. Chapter 14 HEY MUTT!

**The Past and Future**

**Chapter 14**

**HEY MUTT!**

* * *

With that in mind the Ice HIME rushed forward into battle.

Pushing off from the ground with her right foot, she disappears from the sights of almost all of the spectators, excluding the experienced HIME Midori and let's not forget the 'innocent' bystander who was pissed off because she thought there wouldn't be a fight but regained her pervious temper when she noticed with or with elements, there would be a fight.

And a fight was what that bystander was going to get to see, because from the looks of it, the Ice HIME was certainly more than serious.

As quickly as she had disappeared, she reappeared right behind the number two pearl. Landing on her left foot, she twisted her body and Haruka, who was familiar enough with fighting to at least see the kick a second before it hit her, didn't even have enough time to react.

The blonde's body flew straight right into a building that was close to the practice grounds, causing the walls, upon impact, to shatter like fragile glass and buried the girl's body beneath its rubbles. The smoke, an aftereffect of the crash, affected the vision of all those there, making them question the wellbeing of the loudmouth.

Many of the Pearls watching the fight couldn't help but gasps at the situation, amazed at how frighteningly fast the second best of their class was defeated, and not to mention with only one kick at that. Luckily, no one was in the building that the number two pearl crashed into or they was be scared out of their minds, though that did not stop all those who heard the crash from freaking out, thinking that they were being attacked and rushed outside to see what happened.

What those who just arrived found was simply wow. There wasn't one word that they could have used to describe it.

What they saw was a raven hair girl standing in the middle of the field, the wind blowing her hair, causing it to cover up most of her face, giving it a mysterious edge to it. She just stood there, looking up to the sky, and if anyone had exceptionally good vision and was able to see her eyes, they would be able to tell that those emerald orbs were unfocused and in a sense portrayed her years, gleaming with sorrow and regret.

Her stance betrayed not even the slightest weakness nor strength she had, it was just neutral, not giving off any signs or the raven hair girl's intensions as to what she was going to do next. In fact, some would say that that stance was ideal for any fighter since its unpredictable nature gave the user the element of surprise, but the current user of this stance did not look so much as happy or even content. Her body was well in balance, and her hands were hanging down by her sides. As the wind died down, her raven mane fell back into its original place giving all who were there full view of the girl's face, cold without the slightest indication of emotions.

Not only did those who just arrived see the girl but they also saw the entire pearl class, those who were ranked fairly high in Garderobe, silent after a few gasps, wide eyed, and expression filled with a mix of horror and anticipation of what was going to happen next.

The teacher of the class, also know was the Justified Judging Jasper, was registered with a look of pure shock, clearly not expecting the turn of events that just had happened.

For many, they did not know what to be more surprised of. Whether it be the now silent class of pearls, who were known for their talkative nature, the meister who was known for almost never being serious with anything, now being seriously in shock, or the raven hair girl who was standing in the middle of the field with the number one pearl far to her left, another girl diagonally behind her, and a pile of broken bricks to her right apparently caused by the recently heard crash.

Some of the new arrivals, being teachers, inferred that the raven haired girl was an attacker and was ready to retaliate, that is until someone snapped everyone out of their trance and spoke.

"Ara, now that was certainly a flamboyant start for a pairs battle, wasn't it, Kruger-san? All of a sudden taking out Haruka like that, what am I to do?"

After blinking a few times and allowing herself time to regain her composure, the number one pearl spoke then chuckled at the end of her statement, as if to lighten the tense atmosphere that was forming around the group.

And quite frankly, it worked too, to the surprise of many.

Everyone snapped out of their own stupefied dazed state, regaining their composure. The pearls began whispering about and the once serious meister returned to her normal self, well if you call her idiotic and half drunk state her normal self, then yes, she returned to being her normal self, though on the inside she was analyzing the irregular behavior of the Ice HIME.

Coming to the conclusion that something was clearly off, the self proclaimed defender of justice takes in what her top student just said and thought it would be in everyone's best interest to stop the match in the most unsuspicious way as possible.

"Well, since Haruka-chan is out, it might be a little unfair for Shizuru-chan to take on both Mai-chan and Nat-chan. Hmmmm……"

The teacher paused acting as if she really did need some time to think of a solution for the problem, but her greatest mistake was one concerning the issue of time. The red head plainly just came up with a solution too fast, though everyone was too preoccupied with the battle scene before them to notice her diminutive blunder.

"Why don't we stop for now, and leave the rest for later? I'm sure Haruka-chan would be furious if we continued without her like this. So what do you say?"

Midori directed her question to the all the combatants on the field, nonetheless, she had actually meant to direct the hidden question of whether or not the raven hair girl was willing to stop, despite the fact that she did not seem like herself when attacking the loudmouth so harshly.

The first one to reply to her request was Mai, who dematerialized and walked back slowly to the noncombat section of the field, while discreetly eyeing the other two remainders on the field.

The next to show a reaction to what their teacher had said was none other than the number one pearl, Shizuru Viola. She considered dematerializing the way that the orange hair coral did, but she felt that something was off with the way the meister stopped the spar from processing and the irregularity in her behavior.

Usually, even if the corals were winning in a pair's battle when up against pearls and happen to take them out on a stroke of luck, the battle would have continued. Especially when it was two recently made corals going face to face with the top two pearls, in fact had it been anyone else, they would have been insulted by such a comment, surely the number one pearl could take on two complete beginners.

However, Shizuru Viola wasn't just anyone and was cautious enough to see the changes in her savior's sudden behavior before the raven hair girl practically disappeared and reappeared the next second, taking the number two pearl down in record time. Her cautiousness, lead to her decision to turn to properly face savior, now underclassmen, and assert the situation. And had that been any other time, it would have resulted as an advantage to her, or maybe it was a good choice even now, but just not in the wording choices.

"Ara, shall we continue this battle Kruger-san? Or do you wish to spar a bit more?"

Well, if the Ice HIME was slightly disturbed by her memories before, enough to make her act in such a violent way toward the blonde pearl, now she was thrown in and forced to walk down memory lane. Losing herself to her past, she could no longer clearly make anything out, only able to stiffen, her body sent into shock, her breathing ceased. Excruciatingly slowly she was being consumed by her abrupt and unwelcomed remembrance of the day she had shut away for the sake of her sanity.

Those words echoed in her mind, eating away at her consciousness.

"_Ara, shall we continue this battle now Natsuki-Hime? Or do you wish to surrender? I'm sure that no matter what you choose, we'll have lots more fun!!"_

_Gripping tightly at her guns, the raven hair girl tore her eyes away from the sight in front of her, her knuckles turning white from the strain she caused them. Her teeth were grinned together and blood streamed down her lips, her voice lanced with anger and immense sorrow, she spoke._

"_I won't surrender to the likes of you! She… She would have wanted me to… Not like this… Not for her… So even if I have to die, I'll bring you with me!!"_

"_That's too bad! I'm sure she would have loved to play with you a bit more and make you scream out in pain!!"_

_Not long after a reply was given, the sounds of a naginata slashing through the wind was heard and dodged by the Ice HIME by falling backwards to avoid the cut that would have been made by the naginata if it were to make contact with its target._

Though no one did anything, the raven hair girl, still in the middle of the field, stumbles backwards frantically, not bothering answering the number one pearl's question.

Out of worry for her savior, the chestnut hair girl walks toward the Ice Princess and reaches out to steady the supposedly younger girl with her left hand.

And almost at once, Natsuki swats away the offered hand and jumped back to manage some distance between the two. The moment those emerald eyes landed on the pearl's weapon, they were ignited by rage and burned like the flames of hell, due to the fact that the weapon's length caused it to resemble a naginata.

Already consumed by her feelings, the ones caused by the sudden piece of memory she recalled, the raven hair girl lashed out attacking the Shizuru in front of her, her movements corresponding those in her mind.

It took the pearl by surprise but due to the fact that each and every attack from the 'younger' girl was being clouded by a sense of hesitation, the speed and power was significantly reduced and the path of attack was easily seen, and thus the pearl was able to parry them.

The main word was parry, and since it was only parry without being able to counter the continuous oncoming attacks with those of her own, the number one pearl was certainly at a disadvantage. That fact, though, was not seen by most of the many spectators watching them, due to the graceful pearl masking up her exhaustion skillfully, excluding, once again, the 'innocent' bystander who was innocently sitting on a nearby tree branch and the teacher of the pearls' class.

Midori, worried about both the Ice HIME and her best student who happens to look exactly like one of her ex-comrades, was about a hair's width away from preventing the fight from continuing. But as the raven hair girl threw her first kick at her beloved's lookalike after slapping her hand away, the self proclaimed seventeen years old could not sense anything behind each attack thrown. It was all so empty, as if the Ice HIME wasn't even fighting the girl in front of her, as a result the battle was left to be, even so the red head was on alert, just in case.

The fight was drawn out and to the people watching it, it seemed like an eternity before either one of the otomes in training were going to give in, but while thinking that in their minds, the spectators' eyes were glued to the action. However, in spite of the stamina displayed by both girls, it was exhausting mentally and physically for both and the one with more experience stood out.

Given the fact that Natsuki's body was on auto while fighting, she instantly closed in on the opening Shizuru left when she swung her weapon a tad too high. Thrusting her hand in a blade like manner toward the neck of the chestnut hair girl, she was ready for the kill and was mere feet away when images of various shades of blood flashed before her, accompanying them were corpses of those she knew and cared for.

_Are you going to spill even more blood? _

A voice questioned the raven hair girl, being forth hesitation to further slow down her body and bring her mind and consciousness back to her, causing her to leave the opponent enough time to recover from their mistake and notice her own wide opening.

Before she knew it, Natsuki was flat on her face and on the ground, feeling all of a sudden tired and weary from the sense of emptiness in her heart. The feeling of uneasiness and sense of something being off, brought forth by the fragments of memories she recalled, made her just want to close her eyes and make everything disappear or to just sleep a peaceful slumber for all eternity. But then, she remembered, she remembered the reason why she was still struggling and living, it was all for _her_, it was all for…

"_Shizuru…_"

Still, it all so draining, so just this once, only this once, would she allow herself rest, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the required rest.

_Just this once… _

_Never again…_

_Not until I find her…_

* * *

"Hey! Not so… I am injured…"

Slowly opening her eyes, Natsuki's vision darkens as she suddenly sits up, improving second by second, soon her sight was well enough for her to guess at her current location, from what she could tell, she assumed that she was on a bed and most likely in the infirmary.

"Stop whining… Hold still… It'll hurt…"

The raven hair girl sighed, releasing a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding, and abruptly, it hit her, the question of why she was even in the infirmary in the first place. Shifting her position she that she could lean on the metal rails on the back of the bed and maintain a sitting posture, she closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened to result in her being here.

"Now Haruka-chan… It's not that bad…"

Out of the blue, without any warning, the vivid images hit her like a ton of bricks square in the face, her breath hitched and though she wasn't sure as to what she should make of the memory fragments she had regained, confusion was evident. She tried to make sense of what she knew but it was no use, the harder she tried to remember, it more her head hurt. Her eyebrows scrunched up in frustration and the pounding headache she had invited a frown onto her lips, making it worst, loud parts conversations came and went as it willed.

"Not bad?! You…!!! I"LL…!!!"

That was the last straw, talking she could deal with but screaming was out of the question, who do they think they are? Kuga Natsuki, here, was trying to think, and to interrupt her was a death wish.

The said girl was going to prove that and give them a piece of her mind, as she stood up and yanked the thin white curtain that separated her and her target away.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!?!?! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE DAMN IT!!!"

Finally, silent fell and peace and quiet graced the room that was until one of the pervious talkers ruined it again.

"KUGA I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!"

The blonde rushed forward to grab at the Ice Princess but was held back by the nurse and her teacher.

"Now, Haruka-chan, I'm sure Nat-chan has her reasons…"

"Yes, I'm sure she does, Haruka so sit down and let me bandage your wounds before you open it up again."

Blinking a few times, Natsuki finally remembers what happened during the time her memories were affecting her. Guilt knotted up in the pits of her stomach when she realized what she did to the Suzushiro look alike.

_Although she has a loud mouth like Suzushiro but I guess even she didn't deserve that… I should apologize to-_

"Uh… look about that I'm…"

_Wait! Did she just call me Kuga?_

"Hey, wait, did you just call me Kuga?!"

Natsuki exclaimed, clearly shocked, if she remembered correctly, she was suppose to be Natsuki Kruger here.

The nurse, who was also the red headed teacher's most important person, and the blonde looked at her strangely, then looks of apprehension crossed their faces.

A forced smile was put on the nurse's face as she turned to her partner.

"Mi-Do-Ri, did you not tell them???"

The person she was addressing visibly paled and panicked.

"ummm…. Now Yohko…. It's not what you think!!! I… I was about to but… BUT!!!"

"But???" A calm but somewhat stressed out question, posed by the nurse sent the self proclaimed seventeen years old HIME straight into begging mode, pleading for her life.

"I'm sorry!! I was going to tell them after the fight, I swear!!!"

The nurse sighed and looked away from the red head and to the confused faces of the two girls.

"Midori, you don't have to act like that, you know. It's not like I was going to do anything that bad to you. And so that you don't confuse them anymore, I'll explain it to them. Natsuki, you are aware of the fact that that if a HIME is alive then their most important person most likely is too right?"

"Yeah, since there's a bond between the HIME's most important person and the Childs."

"Well, the rest should be self explanatory if I told you that Yukino survived, correct? And as for you, Haruka, just in case Yukino didn't tell you, after _that,_ Natsuki disappeared without a trace, but no one ever said she was dead. In fact, the Natsuki in front of you is Kuga Natsuki, the same one you used to catch for ditching classes, so understand?"

Giving an annoyed huff as her reply to the nurse, the blonde glared at the raven hair girl.

"Well I sort of fingered (figured) that out when she kicked and drew (threw) me into the solid brick building! Seriously, Kuga, what were you thinking?! Did you want to snow (show) off or something, going all out like that!! If it was anyone else they would have lied (died)!!!"

Guilt was written all over the Ice Princess's face, but it was soon replaced with relief and a gentle but small smile.

"So there are others who survived until now huh? Look, Haruka, despite the fact that we used to fight sometimes in the past and what it may have looked like today, I would have never attack a friend consciously, at least not willingly. Today… today there's just been something throwing me off, so I'm sorry."

All trace of anger vanished from the loudmouth's face as shock and surprise formed on it. She did a double take and looked at the raven hair girl, then at the two others in the room with them, then looked back and forth a few more times, blinking hard.

"Did, did she just apologize to me?"

Shaking her head the nurse nodded, while grinning from ear to ear the red head did the same.

And as for Natsuki, she at first couldn't understand why it was such a shock to the blonde but then it hit her and she frowned, a little offended off at the fact that they thought she was stubborn enough to not say sorry when she was wrong.

"Hey, it not that much of a surprise you know!"

Though the current number two pearl knew that she was being rude, she couldn't help it.

"But, be floor (before) you NEVER said sorry, to ANYONE unless bubuzeke FORCED you to!!!"

At the mention of her beloved, the light, almost happy, atmosphere around the raven hair girl seemed to darken for a second before she clearly forced herself to chuckle and laugh it off with an empty hollow laugh.

"Time pasted, and for better or worse, Haruka, things happen and people change, its life after all. So, how has Yukino been? Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her since I got here."

"Yukino's studying at a different school, though at first she did come with me here to be an OTOME but she said she wanted to try something else out after a wild (awhile). But we do keep in contract (contact) and she sometimes visits."

"I see."

Although she tried to be lighthearted about it, there was no doubt that the atmosphere remained as tense as before, even the defender of justice couldn't bring up the subject of what had happened and discuss it easily. What happened during that time was hard for all the HIMEs and their important person, for some less hard than others but none of them escaped the memories from _that_ time, the inflicted scars from _that _time that would never heal. They, Midori, Yohko, and Haruka, could only image what the Ice HIME has been though, being one of the three who actually went to the final battle and returned alone.

Every single occupant in the room wanted end the awkwardness around them, but not a single one of them could bring themselves to say anything, though they all had questions that needed to be answered.

In the end, all at once, Natsuki, Haruka, Midori, and Yohko, spoke at the same time but stopped once each respective girl realized that the others were trying to speak. And so, all fell into silence once more, but this time, the impending stillness did not befall them due to the fact that the door to the infirmary received a knock and slowly opened up, revealing the number one pearl.

"Ara, what a pleasant surprise, both Kruger-san and Haruka-san are conscious!"

Reverting back to her usual loudmouth self, the blonde made a 'humph' sound and retorted.

"Of curse (course), it was just a little kick, why wouldn't I been KO (ok)?!?! We were juice (just) playing around right Kug-Kruger?!"

The raven hair girl's eyebrow rose as if asking 'huh?' but decided it would be best if she played along.

"Uh, yeah, and by the way it's ok, not KO, and course, not curse, seriously I can see why Yukino had to stick with you 24/7."

Sighing, the nurse realized that she had to back them up because they were acting suspicious as it is already and it wouldn't be good if they were founded out.

"Yes, it's true that the two of you are alright but it's probably due to the nano machines so don't get too cocky and try anything else out. Next time, it might not end up like today, right Midori?"

Then, it was the red head's turn and she looked absolutely ecstatic, so much that the Ice Princess, who was an expert at reading body language due to experience, could tell she was planning something.

"Uh Huh! So don't do it anymore ok Nat-chan, Haruka-chan? So Shizuru-chan what brings you here?"

"Why, I was going to check on Kruger-san since she did faint right after fighting me and Haruka-san of course, since she was defeated and was rushed here after the battle."

The top of the pearl class replied with a slight pause right before adding on the fact that she was also here for Haruka, however it did not last longer enough for anyone, other than herself, to notice.

"Aww!!! That's too bad!!! And here I bet Nat-chan though that you were here to pick her up for your date!! She must be so disappointed!! Ne, Nat-chan??"

The red head teased and elbows the Ice HIME not so discreetly and was immediately sent a death glare along with a scowl.

And as to the raven hair girl, she upon seeing that the self proclaimed seventeen years old's statement caught the nurse's interest and the blonde loudmouth's look that said 'I'm gonna get revenge for what you did', blushed, mumbling something about stupid and so called friends, and grabbed the chestnut haired girl hand, pulling her out and escaping before anymore teasing could be fit in.

As soon as they were out of sight, Natsuki stopped, turned around, and asked in a rough voice.

"So, where did you want to go?"

"Ara, there was no need to rush Kruger-san, we could have waited until you were better."

Giving the girl a chance to back out of their little date if she wanted, the pearl said.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get it over with, the sooner the better."

Natsuki voiced her thoughts about how it'd be better to get the date over with so that the teasing might ease down, that and the fact that just being near Viola makes her feel like she was in heaven while being surrounded by the flames of hell type thing, though only in her mind. Unfortunately, it came out sounding like she didn't even want to be there, making Shizuru feel somewhat rejected and guilty for forcing the girl to do something she didn't want to do.

"In that case we should hurry, we wouldn't want them to wait now would we?"

"Them, wait? What do you mean by that?"

"Ara, it seems like I forgot to tell Kruger-san that the headmistress wanted me to run some errands for her and that I should go with another person, just in case something bad happens."

A look of disbelief could be seen on the face of the raven hair girl and although she was trying to keep up a cold demeanor, she could not help but instinctively try to poke fun at the pearl.

"Are you joking? _You_ need _me_ to go with you because it might be dangerous?! It might be dangerous for the crazy idiot that tries to attack you, but definitely not for you! Even a bendy straw would be a lethal weapon in your hands!"

The chestnut hair girl had the grace to blush and attempt to get back at her savior, flowing into a natural conversation not long after. Natsuki had not even noticed that she had long dropped her façade and acted as she would have in the old days as the two walked out of Garderobe and arrived at their destination.

The ice princess turned away from her concluding conversation with her companion, only to be met with what she would call the most horrendous sight she had ever seen.

Not even bothering to process anything else after seeing the huge red flashing sign that spelled out "VIXEN'S" which were enhanced by the pitch black background and white web-like trimmings, Natsuki cringed the moment she heard that _thing_ call out to her.

"Hey, MUTT!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**:D HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!! WOW!! And I can't believe I finally updated, I guess the fact that today is TWO big holidays forced me to LOL. Well either way, sorry for taking so long, I've just been insanely busy. On the other hand, to make up for taking so long, I'll try to do like a monthly update from now on, but no promises yet, and I'll give you a hint on the next chapter :) !! **

**Chapter 15: Familiar Faces**

**Yeah, just the title only :P but one more thing, I need some help one deciding on who the familiar faces will be so any suggestions as to who and what they might do will be appreciated!! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!! (Please!!)**


End file.
